


TRUE FRIENDS [HASHIMADA]

by GioWelch18



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Tragedy, Bottom Madara Uchiha, Bottom Tobirama Senju, Canon Related, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Smut, HashiMada Son, Hashirama it's an idiot, M/M, Mad Madara Uchiha, Mpreg, Multi, Uchiha Madara Has Issues, Zetsu Has A Plan, a lot of drama
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioWelch18/pseuds/GioWelch18
Summary: ¿Qué se suponen que deberían sentir? Su amistad, la aldea y el honor estaban en juego.Todo es muy confuso entre sus sentimientos.¿Podrá triunfar el amor o la oscuridad se apoderará totalmente?Pero como dicen: "Los verdaderos amigos te apuñalan de frente".Qué sucederá...Hashirama Senju x Madara UchihaSerie: True Lovers, True Friends, True Enemies
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito (One Sided), Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna Minor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Capítulo 1: Tan cerca, tan lejos

**Author's Note:**

> Al fin decidí publicar también mi historia acá. Espero les guste y reciba gran aceptación.  
> Es un HashiMada bastante apegado al canon, pero con cierta divergencia igual. Por favor dejen sus review, estaré muy contenta de leerlo y pues si no hablan español, I also speak english too.  
> PD: Edité el primer capítulo y en los siguientes días edito el 2 y 3 porque ahora tengo beta y me ayudó en varias cosas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de la Guerra de Clanes, los más poderosos rivales firman un tratado de paz.  
> Nace Konoha como el sueño de ambos líderes, hombres poderosos que adoran a su clan más que ellos mismos, ¿o no?  
> El sentimiento mutuo, por orgullo no siendo expresado pero las miradas y su trato era algo que nadie podía pasar desapercibido.  
> Ni siquiera su futura esposa y su cuñada.  
> Ni siquiera su hermano.  
> ¿El orgullo podrá más para estos dos?  
> "¿Ahora lo sabes? Los verdaderos amigos te apuñalan por la frente..."
> 
> Madara teme ser abierto a sus sentimientos, pero jamás se espera que cierto Senju también esté interesado.

El viento mecía el cabello azabache del guerrero, se sentía por primera vez en su vida realmente impotente, los días cercanos al aniversario de la muerte de su hermano menor lo llenaba profundamente de tristeza. Recordaba aquellos tiempos donde los clanes aún vivían en guerra y la muerte era algo que inundaba en la atmósfera, la pérdida siempre era el pan de cada día y caían o los hombres en la batalla o las mujeres en sus camas de parto. 

Pero ese no era motivo suficiente para estar encima del monte en el cual estaba tallada la cabeza de él, aquel que le llenaba su vida, aquel que le complementaba. Hashirama se había vuelto su amigo cuando tiraban piedras en aquel río y aún tenía ese desastroso corte de tazón, luego tuvieron que ser rivales al revelarse su clan y se volvieron acérrimos enemigos en el campo de batalla. Pero Hashirama siempre lo superó y el pelinegro tuvo que firmar la Paz con él donde ahora existía Konoha. 

A veces no podía evitar sentirse solitario, más porque su mejor amigo, su compañero, su enemigo, su amor platónico estaba pendiente más de su pueblo que de su admirador secreto, y Madara jamás ha sido una persona que interactuara mucho con la gente. Sí, era el líder de su clan y tenía facilidad de hablar y hacer que la gente pudiera seguirlo, pero en su círculo íntimo no había casi nadie y las dos únicas personas que podría confiar sus secretos o acudir en algún momento débil eran Izuna y Hashirama, el cual quería correr a besarle en aquellos labios de palabras dulce que tuvo la determinación para acabar la guerra, pero su vergüenza era enorme. 

Jamás admitiría que el gran líder del Clan Uchiha, estuviera enamorado de un hombre, un enorme deshonra a su apellido y más porque en su sociedad es muy mal visto y prohibido una relación entre hombres. Los hombres no podían procrear, era una gran deshonra ser el pasivo en una relación y tomar el lugar de una mujer. Pero en estos días donde revivía en su recuerdo la muerte de su hermano menor, le faltaba un sincero abrazo amigo, aunque su actitud indicaba lo contrario, alguien que le diera su tiempo para hablar, y así el Uchiha también podría admirar su piel morena, su cuerpo torneado como un dios al estar curtido de tanta guerra, su cara que le miraba con esa alegría que caracterizaba a su hombre. Sí, su hombre, porque él quería a Hashirama para él y sólo para él, no quería compartirlo, y su egoísmo cada vez lo sumergía más en depresión por tan vergonzoso secreto. 

(...)

No sólo el gran guerrero Madara estaba con dudas de su vida, aquel imponente hombre del que estaba pensando llamado Hashirama estaba sentado en su escritorio viendo el sueño de él y su amigo Uchiha cumplirse. 

Estaba pensando en aquel muchacho cascarrabias, aquel que le quitaba miles de suspiros ¿será que se ha dado cuenta de cuánto lo ama? Hashirama sabía que se había enamorado del Uchiha desde niños cuándo Madara lo consolaba por la muerte de sus hermanos, cuando entrenaban en sus pequeñas peleas, cuando hablaban del sueño de ambos. Pero era un amor imposible debido a que jamás sería muy bien visto la relación entre dos hombres y ahora tendría que pensar por la Aldea y por su clan. 

No podría negar sí que cada vez que se daba su tiempo de verlo, quería abrazarlo, protegerlo de todo, que los estragos de las guerras de los clanes sean olvidados entre besos y caricias verdaderas. Amaba al azabache tanto que en aquel día por lograr la Paz junto con la confianza del pelinegro se hubiera apuñalado con el Kunai y se hubiera desangrado si fuera por mantener a salvo al Uchiha. Sabía bien que lo que hacía era imposible, y sería deshonrar a su amigo, y últimamente no había podido apreciar su rostro con detenimiento desde hace mucho tiempo, dado que sentía que su trabajo lo agobiaba un poco. Ser Hokage significaba estar al tanto de la Aldea y asegurar que no hubiera disputas que destruyeran la armonía que había en Konoha. 

— Buenas noches Hashirama, traje las solicitudes de los aldeanos, el clan Uzumaki quiere hablar contigo la próxima semana —Interrumpió en sus pensamientos el menor de los Senju con su actitud siempre igual de seria. Tobirama lo ayudaba bastante con el papeleo, pero a veces era muy rígido con él. 

— ¿Más papeleo? Hoy no dormiré —El Hokage se colocó en su famosa aura depresiva—. ¿Tobirama podrías ayudarme un momento? Sólo quiero tomar un poco de aire fresco, te juro que será una hora o un poco más —El moreno tenía una mirada de cachorro, que el albino ante esa mirada sólo se golpeó la frente y tomó un largo suspiro.

— No tardes, tienes una hora exacta. Si no vienes, rastrearé tu chakra a donque quiera que vayas y te buscaré. No te vas a escapar de tus deberes—Contestó el menor resignado. 

—¡Eres el mejor hermano! —Le dio un abrazo y salió corriendo de su oficina dando saltos de alegría; en verdad necesitaba el descanso. Corría en dirección al llamado ahora Monte Hokage donde siempre iba a meditar debido a la cercanía con la Torre Hokage y porque el lugar le traía buenos recuerdos de cuando era niño y hablaba de su sueño con el Uchiha. 

Canalizando chakra a sus pies, empezó a escalar hacia el Monte donde se llevó las sorpresa de encontrar a cierto nívea sentado en el borde del precipicio. Silenciosamente se le acercó a intentar darle un abrazo por la espalda pero se llevó la sorpresa de recibir una patada y un Uchiha furioso. 

— ¡Eres un verdadero idiota Hashirama! Me quitaste mi concentración —Respondió en tono habitualmente grosero el Uchiha, pero en el interior se sentía bien consigo mismo, como si los dioses lo hubieran oído, el moreno se había aparecido a él.

— ¡Lo siento Madara! —Hashirama se colocó en su característica su aura depresiva, al lo cual el pelinegro bufó.

— Ya pues, tranquilo idiota infantil —soltó otro bufido para posteriormente sentarse e indicar al castaño que se sentara a su lado. Konoha de noche era toda una magnífica visión, pero aún así su vista se clavó en el castaño. 

Se quedaron viendo a los ojos por un largo rato, un silencio cómodo, ambos sólo querían verse el uno al otro, querían perderse cada uno en el mundo del otro, como si jamás acabara para ellos. Amigos, rivales, aliados, eran todo lo que necesitaban el uno con el otro. Eran sólo ellos dos, solos en aquel lugar. Podrían hacer lo que ambos quisieran hacer ahora, el deseo era existente aunque ambos lo ignoraran. El Uchiha quería tomar por la camisa al mayor, dispuesto a besarle pero era inútil y se limitó a volver su mirada hacia Konoha. 

— ¿Cómo van las cosas en la aldea? —Preguntó tratando de encontrar un escape a la situación penosa que podría haber sucedido. 

— Pues todo bien, me han llegado solicitudes de varios clanes para unirse a la aldea, entre ellos el Uzumaki nuestros primos —Respondió sonriente el castaño, viendo al pelinegro que se miraba tan hermoso y sereno con su ojo vigilante sobre la aldea—. Sabes, me encanta ver desde aquí a nuestra Aldea. Ha ido creciendo a lo largo de estos años, y espero que siga creciendo. Me alegra decir que nuestro sueño al fin se ha cumplido —Le comentó al menor. Hashirama hubiera querido que Madara fuera el Hokage, pero las circunstancias lo trajeron a que al final, él fuera. 

—Sí, la Aldea ha crecido mucho desde que la fundamos —Le dijo el cuervo. Miraba melancólicamente Konoha, nombre que él mismo había puesto. Se mantuvieron un momento en silencio, apreciando la vista hasta que cortó el silencio— ¿Uzumaki? Un famoso clan conocido por sus grandes reservas de chakra y su gran longevidad. Supongo que mandarán gente de su clan y de paso cerrarán un tratado. Tienen mucho dinero y ustedes comparten mucha sangre con ellos —Terminó de hablar, veía fijamente al otro. 

— He estado haciendo negociaciones con ellos. Se previste que en un año, empiecen la mudanza de personas de su clan a Konoha. Nos han estado mandando mensajeros para la confección de su complejo y todo lo necesario para el tratado. Se comprometieron inclusive a traer un experto en jutsus de sellados y darnos una biblioteca completa. Me gustaría que estuvieras ahí Madara, que vieras como realizamos todo. Eres el co-fundador de este lugar. Últimamente has estado alejado de todo lo que se trata de política —Hashirama cambió la posición de su cuerpo en una donde pudiera tener una vista completa del Uchiha. En verdad extrañaba a su mejor amigo, y querría tenerlo siempre a su lado. Sería bueno fomentar a Madara y su popularidad en la Aldea, quién sabría, podría ser el 2 Hokage. 

—¿Estás seguro? Tú eres el Hokage Hashirama, yo no sería muy útil en esa situación —Su orgullo atacaba de nuevo—. Y lo siento si hago mucha ausencia. He estado ocupado por mí mismo con el clan y todo. Seguimos con las construcciones del complejo, estoy feliz que nuestro clan ha crecido mucho y necesitamos organizarnos mejor —Se disculpó, también volteándose al más alto. 

—Vamos Madara, eres importante en la Aldea y eres mi mejor amigo —Por una razón, el recalcar que era su mejor amigo le hirió en el corazón, no quería ser sólo su mejor amigo, quería ser más que eso, le dolió, pero él mismo no lo haría notar—. Quiero que vayas a las reuniones para demostrar que también tienes figura sobre la aldea, vamos Madara —El castaño lo vio fijo a los ojos, con un brillo excepcional, y el Uchiha ya no se podía negar a nada ante su mirada. 

—Bueno iré. Sólo para dar frente al nombre de mi clan. Eres un tonto que hay que vigilar y por alguna razón logras convencer a todos —Se resignó, suspirando mientras mantenía su visión al idiota del Hokage. 

—¡Gracias Madara! —Por reflejo lo abrazó, el más bajo estaba completamente rojo por el repentino acto, pero se sentía bien— ¡Oh, lo siento Madara! —Se separó al recordar el carácter del líder de su clan, posando su mano detrás de su nuca. 

— No te disculpes idiota. Me acostumbré a tus repentinos ataques de invasión personal —Le calmó el pelinegro, ocultando el verdadero hecho que en verdad le gustaba aquel abrazo. 

Hashirama lo volvió a abrazar, la verdad le encantaba, amaba abrazarlo y sentir al menor entre sus brazos. Madara correspondió a su abrazo, en verdad ambos lo necesitaban, se necesitaban, quedándose estáticos en ese lugar. 

Hashirama bajó un poco la mirada, notando que el nívea se tensaba un poco en su hombro. La luz de la luna iluminó su cara dándole un aire más hermoso al cuervo pero la tristeza se podría notar en sus facciones. ¿Qué fecha era hoy? Pensó rápido y recordó que estaban cerca del aniversario de la muerte de Izuna. Pero Madara ya no tendría que preocuparse por perder a más gente de su Clan, el castaño quería protegerlo incluso con su vida, quería estar ahí para siempre, quería tener un rato más a su Madara. 

Se separaron del abrazo y Hashirama se levantó primero para luego ayudar al Uchiha, pero al levantarlo su cuerpo se apegó mucho al menor y ambos quedaron demasiado juntos con sus rostros a una distancia no muy sana. Madara no pudo evitar levantar la vista y notar la cercanía de ambos rostros, con sus labios a escasos centímetros. Hashirama podría haber soñado con este momento a solas y sinceramente no quería separarse. 

~

Ruego al tiempo aquel momento

En que mi mundo se parabaEntre tus labios

Solo para revivir

Y derretirme una vez másMirando tus ojos negros

Tengo ganas de ser aire

Y me respires para siemprePues no tengo nada que perder

Y todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti

En el brillo del solEn un rincón del cieloY todo el tiempo estoy pensando en tiEn el eco del marQue retumba en tus ojosTe soñé

~

Muy cerca ambos del rostro del otro, ambos deseaban acortar la distancia, que ya nada se interponga entre ellos. Pero todo buen momento tiene su fin, y este fue cuando ambos percibieron un chakra extra y se separaron bruscamente devolviendo su vista hacia la Aldea como si nada hubiera pasado. Tobirama estaba subiendo por el Monte Hokage hasta que llegó a la cima y encontró a su hermano con el Uchiha en el borde del lugar. 

— Hashirama, ya es tarde, tienes que volver a la Torre para terminar el papeleo —El cabello blanco no tenía confianza en su hermano y el Uchiha a solas, y sus ojos estaban fijos en Madara como un halcón. 

— Tobirama, que bueno. Ya iba hacia la oficina —Volteó su cuerpo en dirección hacia su hermano, tirando maldiciones mentalmente al menor por dañar aquella oportunidad de tener un momento así con Madara al fin, pero recordó que él fue quien le dio la oportunidad de hablar con su amado. Y un descanso de tanto trabajo. 

— Tobirama, Hashirama —Madara habló estoicamente—. Yo me despido, regresaré al complejo Uchiha —Hizo una pequeña reverencia y no le costó mucho bajar por aquel monte y empezó a correr en dirección hacia su clan. Tuvo a Hashirama demasiado cerca de su rostro, tanto que casi se muere de los nervios. No sabía si agradecer a la rata albina por arruinar el momento y evitar cualquier vergüenza o querer quemarlo por haber arruinado aquel momento. 

Cuando ya no se visualizó al Uchiha, Tobirama tenía su ceja levantada y sus ojos fijos en Hashirama, con una mirada desafiante. El ojiverde sabía que su hermano no tenía mucho aprecio por el Clan debido a su historial y siempre le recomendaba buscar una alternativa de tenerlos bajo un control férreo y evitar que amenacen a Konoha. 

— Volvamos a trabajar, vamos Tobi —Sentenció Hashirama para irse en dirección hacia su oficina. Suspiró pesadamente por la gran carga de trabajo. 

(...)

— Mito ¿qué ropa sería la más adecuada para alistar e ir hacia Konoha? Sé que falta un año y un poco más pero desde que papá habló sobre el asunto en verdad me emociona —Preguntó la menor de las hermanas Uzumaki, ansiosa por ir a conocer la aldea donde su hermana mayor buscaría pretendiente y entablar una buena alianza. Y no sólo eso, ella tenía una colección completa con las fichas de ninjas famosos de las nuevas aldeas. Entre ellas estaba la del infame Uchiha y el gran Shinobi Hashirama Senju. Nande le gustaba manejar la información y se había pasado gran parte de su tiempo desde la fundación de la primera Aldea recolectando esta.

— Nande, tranquila. Estás muy emocionada por el viaje que falta aún tiempo para ello —Río por lo bajo su hermana mayor, sabía que su hermana menor esperaba conocer al famoso Uchiha Madara, por lo que en el campo de batalla destacaba luchando con su primo Senju, el que consideraban el Shinobi Más Fuerte del Mundo. Sacó el libro de Nande mientras se sentaba en la cama para ver la colección. 

— ¡Estoy tranquila en serio! —Su hermana se miraba adorable a sus ojos, a sus 18 años aún parecía una niña de 6 años más con su TIC verbal. Pero era muy temida por sus habilidades y temperamento a lo cual Mito le toco con la mano la cabeza, moviendo un poco ésta.

— Vamos Nande, tenemos que arreglar tu ropa ya que eres muy desarreglada —La menor corrió hacia su hermana. 

— Mito ¿cómo crees que estará el primo Hashirama? ¿En verdad Konoha es tan pacífica con él a su mando? —Nande se sentó al lado, tomando su libro y abriendo la página dónde la menor escribía la información que su padre traía sobre Konoha. 

— Papá dice que ya es todo un hombre y sigue soltero, que es alguien muy devoto a su aldea y que verdaderamente el Clan Uchiha y el clan Senju han podido convivir en paz —Sonrió pensando en Hashirama. Esperaba que fuera su futuro esposo y así poder unir mejor ambos clanes y aldeas. Mito estaba enamorada de su primo desde que eran niños. 

— Según mi libro, Hashirama mide aproximadamente 1.85. Es el shinobi más fuerte del mundo y aparentemente puede dominar los 5 elementos del chakra. Es el hijo primogénito de Butsuma y Naki Senju y es el mejor partido que podrás tener hermana —Respondió feliz la menor, ya que ella esperaba la felicidad de su hermana y que ella también la obtuviera—. ¿Madara-sama como será? Aquí dice que era llamado en la guerra el demonio Uchiha y un gran carnicero, sólo él podía combatir 100 hombres sin ayuda de nadie. Según la información que he recogido de él, mide 1.79 y también se presume que domine los 5 elementos. Hijo de Tajima y Mika Uchiha. Ambos firmaron la Paz para construir la aldea —Expuso a su hermana parte de su libro, donde había retrato de ambos ninjas—. Quiero casarme con Madara Uchiha, es alguien tan genial, ¿será que el padre pueda arreglar ambos compromisos? —Sonrió mientras se recostaba en el hombro de su hermana mayor. 

— No sabría decirte. Pero sé que todo lo vamos a comprobar cuando estemos ahí. Ya hemos tenido una amistosa experiencia con los Senju y ver a los Uchiha en paz será muy diferente a los que estábamos habituado —Rememoró la mayor. 

— Sí, será toda una nueva experiencia —Finalizó la menor, con una sonrisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí va el primer capítulo.  
> Tengo un gran amor por Hashirama así que escogí como soundtrack de él la siguiente canción en mi historia:  
> https://youtu.be/zE9ekx-cv9U  
> ¡ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN! ¡NO OLVIDEN SU REVIEW!  
> ACTUALIZACIÓN: ¡TENGO BETA! ¡Y en verdad me ha ayudado a editar estos primeros capítulos! Entre hoy y mañana publico el 2 y 3 y el 4 ya vendrá editado. Espero les guste.


	2. Capítulo 2: Un Amor Floreciendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama y Madara se confiesan mutuamente su amor, pero la llegada de los Uzumaki complica todo  
> Soundtrack de Madara:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gXWYOF0UhCk

Después de la sorpresiva reunión con Hashirama en el Monte Hokage, Madara ahora en su hogar, caminaba por el pasillo de su casa, inquieto y pensando que podría haber sucedido si Tobirama no los hubiera detenido en aquel momento. Él y Hashirama estaban demasiado cerca y no era lo correcto estar junto de esa manera. Pensaba que era tonto siquiera pensar en la posibilidad que a Hashirama le gustara y eso iba en contra de su honor y rectitud. 

Se sonrojó grandemente al pensar en besar al Senju, eso no podría pasar y nadie podría saber sobre su extraño gusto en el moreno; su orgullo, dignidad y honor no le permitirían caer así de bajo en algo tan antinatural para los demás. Caminó hacia su cuarto, se recostó en su cama y trató de dormir, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Recordaba la guerra y como desde hace años tenía insomnio debido a las constantes emboscadas nocturnas y tenía que mantener su mente y cuerpo despierto para reaccionar bien a la defensa y el contrataque. Sus ojeras eran gran prueba de ello y a veces preguntaba si Hashirama tendría el mismo problema. 

Su insomnio había empeorado cuando en la guerra los Uchiha llegaron a un punto crítico por las bajas y prisoneros que tomaban el otro Clan y porque también las mujeres Uchiha siempre habían sido más frágiles que las Senju en la cama del parto. Recordaba levemente a su madre y como murió en el parto de Izuna, mientras la madre de Hashirama había muerto en la batalla. Después de cierto tiempo, ya cerca del amanecer pudo conciliar el sueño, aunque ligeramente. 

(...)

Una semana después de su encuentro, el Uchiha despertó muy temprano para hablar con Hashirama sobre la reunión que tendrían con los Uzumaki. Bostezó un poco, se levantó de la cama y se estiró. Se fue a duchar y después de secarse, a colocar su ropa de civil. Fue a la cocina rápido y comió cereal de desayuno y salió caminando hacia la oficina de él.

Al llegar a la Torre saludó a los guardias respetuosamente y subió a la oficina de él, viendo la puerta abierta y entrando, la cerró tras de ella donde pudo ver a Hashirama, con una taza de café al lado, en un papeleo intenso. Este al notar la presencia de su amigo, se levantó y con una gran sonrisa fue a saludar al poseedor del Sharingan. 

— Buenos días Madara —Le sonrió para abrazarlo de una forma cordial. El nívea se limitó a corresponder. El Uchiha podía ver en las facciones del Senju el cansancio y agotamiento evidente por tantos días de trabajo. 

— Buenos días idiota —Madara se separó del abrazo y Hashirama se fue a sentar de vuelta a su silla, tocando en el camino otra en frente de él para que el cuervo tomara lugar cómodamente.

— ¿A qué se debe tu visita Madara? —Preguntó el mayor, contemplando al menor que se veía muy bien en esa yukata azul marino. Hashirama podía decir que la visita del otro le había hecho más radiante el día. 

— Vine a preguntarte acerca de la reunión de mañana, según supe ya llegaron nuestros invitados. Ashina Uzumaki y sus consejeros. No es que su llegada no haya sido con mucha popa, ya sabes cuántas expectativas ha traído la llegada de tus parientes a la Aldea —El motivo principal de Madara era ese, pero siempre tenía en mente admirar el rostro de Hashirama y que mejor con una excusa que no revelara sus verdaderos deseos hacia el moreno. 

— Sí, llegaron ayer por la tarde, el líder y sus dos consejeros —Contestó tomando unos papeles y escribiendo pero siempre con el oído atento hacia su pálido amigo. 

— Ayer me encontré a uno de ellos, estaba en un bar —Respondió desinteresado Madara, pero despertó algo en Hashirama, dándole un leve pique de celos que supo ocultar—. Era fácilmente distinguible con la armadura roja Uzumaki y sus cabellos rojos, sostenía una foto en sus manos — 

— ¿Qué estuviste haciendo en un bar ayer? —Le dio una sonrisa algo siniestra para el gusto de Madara, a lo cual se preguntó internamente si le Senju estaba celoso, pero movió su cabeza mentalmente, pensando que era una tontería. Hashirama jamás mancharía su honor o dignidad como él por algo tan inmoral. 

— Nada en específico, sólo fui a tomar un leve trago para quitar el estrés de la semana. La vi ahí sola viendo una foto —El castaño se calmó un poco— Eran un hombre y una niña, así que supongo que estaba casada —Madara empezó la pauta para hablar sobre el tema del matrimonio. Algo que el Uchiha sentía temor porque no sabía que tan bien reaccionaría ver a su amor platónico junto a alguien más. Si algo era el Uchiha, era muy egoísta con las cosas que creía que debían ser suyas o estar con él. 

— Creo que sí, casi toda la gente de nuestra edad casados y nosotros seguimos solteros —Soltó una leve risa mientras seguía llenando papeles. 

— Sí, ¿has pensado en eso? Los Ancianos últimamente insisten mucho en ese asunto de que debo casarme, continuar la línea de nuestro clan y muchas cosas así. Ya sabes, han sugerido muchas primas mías para tomar como esposa pero yo jamás he sido fan del incesto recurrente en mi familia, estamos casi como los Hyuga —Habló algo animado el Uchiha mientras Hashirama detenía de escribir levemente para prestarle más atención, ya que el tema para el era importante, porque a veces cuando pensaba en Madara casado o cosas así, su corazón se estrujaba un poco. 

— ¿Ah sí? Igual en mi clan insisten con eso pero es casi probable que me comprometa con mi prima, la princesa Mito Uzumaki —El moreno bajó levemente su mirada, soltando un suspiro—. Como perteneciente al llamado Clan del Amor, a veces siento que los matrimonios políticos son una gran sacrificio y un mal necesario. Al menos sé que Mito me respetaría o supongo —Habló con una voz notablemente desanimada. Madara no pudo evitar sentir sus manos apretarse con referencia a Hashirama con alguien más. 

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar algo hoy Hashirama? —Madara tomó unos cuántos papeles de la torre de hojas que tenía en frente—. Se nota en tu cara que te esfuerzas demasiado y yo como co-fundador no he tenido un papel notable con respecto a la Aldea, así que si me enseñas podría empezar a ayudarte y de paso, tal vez darte pase libre para que vayas a relajarte conmigo en una salida de amigos —Animó el Uchiha con una leve sonrisa y moviendo los papeles en su mano como señal. Hashirama asintió con una mirada radiante. 

— Perfecto Madara, es bueno que quieras inmiscuirte con las cosas de la Aldea. Claro que puedo explicarte —Hashirama habló en un tono animado mientras tomaba los papeles de Madara y empezaba a explicarle como trabajaban en la organización de archivos y cosas así, donde iban las peticiones de los ciudadanos, las misiones que los nobles del País del Fuego pagaban, el patrullaje y cosas así. 

Madara entendía rápidamente y tomando un bolígrafo de una lapicera que tenía Hashirama cerca se puso a trabajar. Tenía una mirada determinada mientras llenaba los informes y organizaba el papeleo. Hashirama igualmente animado trabajaba amenamente en el papeleo que tanto le molestaba. 

El Senju no pudo evitar notar de reojo algunas veces la belleza de su amigo, como sus ojos grises oscuros brillaban con una mirada concentrada y determinada mientras llenaba los papeles frente a él. Hashirama también notaba de reojo al caligrafía del azabache, describiendo su letra como ordenada, clara y con una belleza suave en los trazos. 

Siguió en su trabajo y atento a su entorno, se alegraba de ver la torre de papeles disminuir a medida que pasaba el tiempo—. Madara, yo quiero agradecerte por lo que haces —Habló en un tono sincero y suave el Senju mirando fijamente al Uchiha. Su corazón dolía porque jamás podría estar junto a él.

Madara acercó su mano y puso un dedo en su labio en señal de silencio para luego regresarlo y agarrar otro papel—. No tienes que agradecer idiota, es también mi trabajo como líder del Clan Uchiha y como el que apretó tu mano para alcanzar esto —Le contestó con una leve sonrisa—. Sigue trabajando —Le finalizó para seguir concentrándose en los papeles con las solicitudes de los aldeanos y las respuestas para dichas solicitudes. Madara pensaba que debía haber alguna forma de dividir mejor los trabajos entre civiles y shinobis.

Pasado un tiempo, ambos oyeron que tocaban la puerta lo cual rompió la concentración de ambos en los papeles, Madara con curiosidad de saber quién podría ser—. Pase —Hashirama dio permiso a la persona para entrar. 

Entró Tobirama con una cantidad de sobres y papeles en sus manos, a lo que primero notó fue la presencia del pelinegro con unos papeles en las manos. Escaneó rápidamente la habitación notando que la pila habitual de papeleo de su hermano estaba muy pequeña y dándose cuenta rápidamente que Madara vino a ayudarlo con ello. No podía mentir que se sorprendió con la visita de este. 

— Buenos tardes Hashirama, Uchiha —Se acercó a la mesa de su hermano colocando unos cuántos papeles más en la Torre, aunque para fortuna del Senju no era mucho. 

— Más trabajo —Tobirama asintió y sin mediar ninguna palabra más salió de la oficina, con una mirada seria. Hashirama se deprimió levemente. 

— Ya terminé lo que me pediste, ahora te encargas del resto porque tengo que ir a revisar unas cosas del Clan —Se levantó de la silla, ordenando los últimos papeles—. Recuerda nuestra reunión, no faltes —Madara le recordó a la bola deprimida que tenía en frente. 

— ¿Hora? —Consultó rápido con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. 

— 8 de la noche, no faltes. Ahí podemos terminar de hablar y ponernos al día —Madara le hizo una leve reverencia y salió por la puerta, dejando al Senju solo. 

— Bueno, es hora de trabajar—Se dijo a sí mismo animándose. 

(...)

Madara se encontraba algo inquieto sentado en un sofá en la sala de su casa, esperando al Hokage. Ya eran más de las 8 y temía que el otro no llegara debido a un atraso con su trabajo pero su duda se disipó cuando oyó que alguien tocaba su puerta y al acercarse y abrir se encontró a Hashirama, vestido con un atuendo civil habitual de su clan. 

— Buenas noches —Hashirama saludó con una gran sonrisa—. ¿vamos al bar Senju o Uchiha? O si quieres vamos al nuevo bar de los Akimichi —Preguntó mientras daba pase a Madara para salir de su casa. 

— Me parece excelente idea lo del Bar Akimichi, será una buena propaganda para ellos y evitamos que nuestros clanes se sientan celosos —Le motivó dándole un pequeño movimiento de cabeza para indicar que le enseñara el camino.

Mientras iban caminando por la Aldea y Hashirama siendo detenido varias veces por aldeanos, especialmente niños emocionados por el Primer Hokage, Madara no pudo evitar sentir que aunque fuera igual que el Senju, su presencia era ignorada y terrorífica en otros casos. Iban hablando también sobre la reunión con el Clan de mañana y como Madara podría ayudar y dar su opinión. 

Al llegar al bar se sentaron y pidieron sake y para comer, el Senju pidió una sopa de hongos mixtas y el Uchiha un inarizuchi. Empezaron a comer y beber, sosteniendo una plática muy amena sobre diversos temas como nuevas aldeas, los clanes actuales que existían en la Aldea, como habían cumplido su sueño, la expectativa de la reunión de mañana y como Madara podría conseguir beneficios también de los Uzumaki y más. A medida que la noche iba pasando Hashirama, como siempre, se había pasado de tragos y cuando llegó el tema del matrimonio pidió la cuenta evitando ello y ahora Madara llevaba en sus hombros a un Senju muy borracho que pedía dormir en su casa para que Tobirama no lo castigara. En el camino no pudo evitar regañarlo. 

Al llegar lo recostó en su sofá y el cuervo al ver su estado lo movió lentamente para ver si estaba dormido o despierto—. Quiero un vaso de agua —Le dijo Hashirama con una voz ronca y algo golpeada. 

— Ya voy, si que tienes mala bebida —Le dijo mientras iba a su cocina y llenaba el vaso para regresar al Senju que lo agarró y lo tomó rápidamente. Secándose los labios, Madara se sentó a su lado tentado a palmearle la espalda y preguntarle si estaba bien debido a la mirada nostálgica del otro—. Hashirama, puedes dormir en el sofá, te traeré una almohada y una cobija —Le dijo mientras se tentaba a pararse pero lo agarró del brazo para luego fundirse en un abrazo con él. 

— Madara siempre tan atento conmigo —Mantenía su abrazo fuerte en el Uchiha que se limitó a suspirar—. Yo en verdad no sé todavía si quiero casarme, amo ya a una persona que no puedo tener —El más bajó tembló levemente al oír las palabras del Senju y retomar el tema en el bar que había evitado, y le daba leves palmadas en la espalda al otro para calmarlo. 

— Eres el Hokage, un ninja amado y respetado, ¿a quién no podrías tener? —Preguntó mientras su cuerpo se calentaba al contacto del otro. 

— Es una historia complicada con esa persona y sé que no me querrá de vuelta, es algo imposible —Dijo mientras se alejaba del abrazo del otro sosteniendo su cabeza mientras el alcohol se le subía a la cabeza—. Nos tratamos de matar tantas veces en la guerra y aún así, no podía evitar admirar su rostro determinante y enamorarme de ello —Confesó mientras se ponía más sentimental y sentía las lágrimas amenazar por caer. 

— ¿Y quién podría ser esa persona? —Preguntó el Uchiha con una ceja levantada pero sin poder evitar sentir celos de ello. 

— ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que la conoces muy bien y es un hombre como yo? —La pregunta sorprendió grandemente al otro, abriendo los ojos ante la confesión borracha del Senju. 

— ¿Un hombre? Ahora entiendo porque es un amor imposible —La fachada neutral de Madara decayó levemente en una fugaz tristeza—. Yo te apoyaría si tienes esos gustos, al final de cuenta somos amigos y me alegra que tengas las confianza de decirlo —Le dio una sonrisa reconfortante mientras tocaba su hombro. 

— ¿Y qué pasaría si te dijera que te quiero desde que éramos niños? —Le preguntó con unas cuántas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Madara acercó a sus manos el rostro lloroso del Senju y con sus pulgares limpió las lágrimas de estos. 

Acercando su rostro al del Hokage, con su nariz rozando la de este, habló en un tono suave—. Que yo también siento lo mismo —Le confesó eliminando su dignidad cuando plantó un suave beso en sus labios para luego bajar sus manos y alejar su cara.

Hashirama paralizado, vio al Uchiha incrédulo y temblando agarró las manos de este y su mirada se encontró atrapado en los ojos ónice de Madara—. ¿Lo dices en serio? —Preguntó de vuelta sintiendo una leve esperanza. 

Madara no pudo evitar derretirse ante los ojos verdes del Senju—. Sí, yo también te quiero Hashirama aunque no sea lo correcto... —Hashirama lo calló plantando otro beso pero más duradero en los labios del Uchiha, el cual gustoso correspondió el cuervo. 

— Madara, seamos amantes. Nadie tiene que saberlo nunca. Mi corazón siempre ha suspirado por ti desde hace años y ahora no pienso dejarte ir —Le dijo besando sus manos y con la mirada más determinante que podría tener su ser borracho. 

— Hashirama yo... —Tembló el Uchiha sintiendo una lágrima cayendo de su ojo izquierdo—. yo quiero eso —Respondió finalmente a lo que el Senju volvió a besarlo. 

Toda la noches se acariciaron y besaron hasta que cayeron dormidos. Madara sentía su corazón calentarse y alegrarse y por una vez su orgullo fue dejado de un lado y la vergüenza de su secreto no le molestaba más. 

Como siempre se despertó muy de mañana y despertó a Senju para ir a la reunión con los Uzumaki. Tuvieron una reunión muy productiva y el Uchiha como co-líder logró llegar también a un acuerdo con los Uzumaki con grandes beneficios para su clan. Podía sentir por primera vez una felicidad porque todo iba bien en su vida. 

Hashirama le pidió trabajar como el "Hokage de las Sombras", así que ya no era tan extraño verlo en la Torre Hokage trabajando junto a Hashirama, y también dándose sus escapadas donde nadie pudiera verlos y compartir su amor. Aunque, cierto albino sospechaba de ambos. 

(UN AÑO DESPUÉS)

Las dos hermanas caminaban junto con su padre y unas 3 damas de compañía. No estaban tan lejos de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, y empezaban a lograr divisar la gran entrada a Konoha. Para ellas significaban un nuevo mundo, donde podrían ver antiguas y nuevas personas. 

Al entrar a la Aldea, toda la gente congregada las recibían con flores y regalos del agrado de ellas. Se limitaban a sonreír, moviendo la mano en forma de saludo, hacia aquellos amables pobladores. En el camino lucía a lo largo de donde estaban, la torre donde trabaja el Hokage, y sabían que se dirigían hacia allá. Al llegar cerca del lugar notaron a Hashirama con su vestimenta de Hokage, a Tobirama y varios guardias. 

— Buenas tardes señor Hokage, he venido a como hemos acordado —saludó bajando la cabeza de una forma amable el líder de Uzushiogakure— Vengo a consultar sobre nuestro lugar de hospedaje mientras acomodan nuestras cosas en el nuevo complejo. Creo que se acordará muy bien de mis hijas, las princesas Mito y Nande que se sienten muy emocionadas con nuestra visita —Ashina le dio espacio a sus hijas para saludar a su primo. 

— Buenas tardes señor Hokage —Saludó Mito de una forma respetuosa y agachando la cabeza. Mito no podía evitar sentirse atraída hacia el moreno, y desde pequeña estaba enamorada de su primo y creció con las expectativas de casarse con él. 

— Buenas tardes Hashirama —Se limitó a decir la menor bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto. Ella quería descansar para después entrenar en algún lugar de la aldea.

— Bienvenidas ambas, es un gusto siempre verlas —Saludó Hashirama reverenciando de una forma cordial—. Tobirama las llevará al lugar donde se hospedarán —Les avisó mientras mantenía su habitual sonrisa radiante. 

— Sí que has crecido Hashirama desde la última vez que te vimos. Quién lo diría, el niño cabeza de tazón con un traje bonito y formal, mirándose tan imponente —Habló en su habitual tono juguetón la menor, burlándose levemente de su primo mayor.

— Pues... —Hashirama no sabía como reaccionar ante la pelirroja que se burlaba de él—. Supongo que el puesto de Hokage ya está haciendo su trabajo —Finalizó rascando su nuca. Ashina no le gustó el comportamiento inmaduro habitual de su hija menor. 

— Disculpe a mi hija, usted ya sabe como es ella —El líder se sobó la frente.

— No, no hay ningún problema, no me molestó en lo absoluto —Sonrió el castaño a lo que posteriormente su hermano carraspeó la gargante, indicando que se moverían donde vivirían los Uzumaki. Las chicas se limitarón a despedir con la mano, mientras el albino se ponía en marcha con ambas chicas. 

Caminaban, siguiendo al Senju, hasta que llegaron a una casa bien acomodada, él ayudó a acomodar las cosas a Nande, mientras Mito arreglaba las suyas y las de su padre.

— Tobirama-san ¿cuántos años tienes ya? —Preguntó algo aburrida Nande.

— 21 ¿tú? —Contestó limitándose con la Uzumaki.

— 18 ¿cuál ha sido tu actividad favorita en la Aldea? —Sonrió la menor dispuesta a consultar más sus dudas. Le serviría para su información. 

— Perfeccionar mis técnicas y ayudar a mi hermano ¿tú que haces en Uzu aparte del Escuadrón Médico? —Suspiró, siguiéndole su cuestionario. 

— Crear sellos y entrenar, lo mismo de siempre. Sabes que estaré trabajando en la Biblioteca de Sellados ahora. ¿Qué habrá de comer? Muero de hambre con el viaje —La pelirroja le gustaba molestar siempre al serio albino, contrastando mucho en personalidad y apariencia.

— Bolas de arroz y ya terminé de ordenar tus pergaminos —Se dirigió hacia la salida.

— ¿Dónde venden Ramen?. ¿Por qué siempre traes esa bufanda? Te miras tan "fluffy" —Dijo riendo levemente. Eso le dio un leve escalofrió al Senju, recordando un suceso de hace años. 

(FLASHBACK) 

— Tobirata, deja de matar gatos para tu bufanda —Le dijo el Uchiha, mientras estaban en una reunión secreta planeando algo para detener a sus dos hermanos.

— Nunca, que tú seas un asco vistiéndote y no estés a favor de la buena moda no es mi culpa—Contestó molesto—. Además no son gatos idiota, es piel de zorro blanco pura —Agregó. 

— Eres tan fluffy —Se le burló con una sonrisa. El albino no podía evitar bufar molesto. 

(FIN FLASHBACK) 

— Mi bufanda es perfecta y a la moda —Finalizó para luego salir y con un gesto de la mano despedirse de la chica. 

(...)

Nande se levantó para salir a entrenar un poco, se colocó su uniforme de entrenamiento con la parte trasera de su camisa bordada con el símbolo de su Clan, y pidiendo orientación a los guardias donde estaban los campos de entrenamiento, llegó al lugar y sonrió por lo perfecto y desolado que estaba. Desde que inició el viaje no podía entrenar y estirar bien sus músculos así que sería terapeútico para ella. 

Encontró el lugar ideal, en el cual comenzó a formar sus cadenas de diamantina para destrozar los árboles de la zona, esta vez tratando de agregar su elemento natural el cual era el viento. No lograba hacer mucho puesto que su nueva técnica aún estaba en desarrollo. Empezó a moverse por el campo haciendo cuenta de su velocidad y escogió un tronco como objetivo, manteniendo un ojo en si podía asestar al objetivo y traer el kunai de vuelta con una de sus cadenas. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar, sintió un chakra extraño y años de guerra la mantenían alerta ante posibles intrusos.

Tiró dos shurikens, las cuales apuntó uno hacia donde sentía el chakra Corrió un kunai en la mano, pero se detuvo al ver una cabellera negra, la cual, la persona dueña de ella se acercó sosteniendo uno de sus kunais con el Sharingan activado. 

— Lo lamento, pensé que estaba sola —Se disculpó viendo mejor la figura de la persona y sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta quién era—. ¿Uchiha Madara? ¿El líder del Clan Uchiha? —Estaba frente a su ídolo que atacó por error y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco para la vergüenza. 

— Sí, soy yo. Tienes un cabello muy vistoso rojo así que ¿Uzumaki? —Preguntó tratando de sonar amable. Tenía que portarse bien con sus invitados Uzumaki. Al final de cuentas eran parientes de Hashirama. 

— Uzumaki Nande, hija del líder del Clan—Ella estrechó su mano con la del pelinegro en señal de paz.

— ¿Vienes por lo del tratado de paz cierto? —Respondió algo perezoso Madara. Trataba de ser amable por el bien de la Aldea, y de su pareja, sí, por la Aldea.

— Sí, con mi hermana y mi padre. —Esbozó una sonrisa, estaba feliz de conocer al gran Uchiha Madara.

—Oh ya veo, un placer conocerte pero necesito irme —Quería terminar rápido la conversación para ir a su casa, descansar un poco y tranquilizar su mente. También porque hoy vendría el Senju a su hogar. 

— El placer es mío, espero podamos vernos mañana —Le sonrió despidiéndose con un gesto de manos. Madara asintió con la cabeza y se alejó del lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cabe agregar que este fanfic tiene 5 años más o menos, así que lo edité pero todavía no estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado. Les prometo que los próximos capítulos son mejores.  
> Izuna está muerto, para aclarar. Por favor dejen su review  
> PD: Me inspiré en re-editar este episodio. Espero lo disfruten


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara y Hashirama deben tomar una decisión que afectará el futuro de su relación después de la propuesta de Lord Ashina Uzumaki

En la noche sólo pudo ver brevemente a Hashirama debido a que tenía que entretener a sus invitados Uzumaki para la última reunión de mañana donde varios miembros del Clan especialista en los sellados se mudaría permanentemente a Konoha y con ellos dentro, la Aldea era una fuerza imparable y vencible para las nuevas Aldeas Shinobi que se formaban a lo largo del continente. Sunagakure, Iwagakure, Kumogakure y Kirigakure, todos eran potenciales rivales para el sueño de ambos. 

En la mañana se despertó y cumpliendo su rutina diaria partió directamente a la oficina del Hokage donde ya los guardias estaban habituados a su presencia, y lo dejaron pasar directamente a la Sala de Reuniones donde Hashirama estaba ya con Tobirama, y bufó levemente molesto por tener que compartir presencia con el albino. 

No eran raros los roces de Tobirama y Madara y más desde que este último trabajaba más en la Torre Hokage. Madara sabía muy bien la desconfianza que tenía el albino para su clan y a veces su mala voluntad con su sangre le provocaba molestia y cuando hablaba con Hashirama sobre el tema se limitaba a tratar de desviar la conversación, debido a que era su único hermano y no quería conflictos. Eso le causaba una gran frustración al cuervo que se la iba guardando de poco a poco. 

El Uchiha se sentó al lado de Hashirama a esperar a los Uzumaki y estos llegaron después de unos minutos. Lord Ashina Uzumaki y sus dos hijas, Mito y Nande Uzumaki, la chica que vio ayer en los campos. En señal de respeto los Senju y Madara se levantaron e hicieron una leve reverencia para sentarse de vuelta y empezar con la firma del tratado. 

Todas las bases del tratado estaban en un gran pergamino que tanto Hashirama como Ashina firmaron y ractificaron algunos puntos en el habla. Como al Escuela de Sellado Élite, los ninja que recibirían un especial adestramiento, la inversión en una nueva biblioteca sobre los Clanes, sus historias y sus técnicas, la fundación de un Archivo Anual para la Torre Hokage y sobre el tema de los Kinjutsu y como procederían a usar el sellado para diversos fines. Tanto Tobirama como Madara tenían una lucha de poder por los puestos de la Escuela de Sellado Uzumaki pero al final llegaron a un acuerdo decente. 

Finalizada la plática ambos líderes se estrecharon la mano, como símbolo de amistad entre ambas aldeas. Antes que pudieran retirarse, el Uzumaki mayor habló—. Lord Hashirama quería hablar algo importante con usted y es sobre una posibilidad de vínculo matrimonial entre mi hija Mito y usted, lo cual hará la Alianza Perpetua y unirá más nuestras familias —Hashirama tembló levemente ante la perspectiva de matrimonio pero era algo casi inevitable y de reojo vio a Madara tensarse ante ello—. Y también quería extender la oferta hacia Lord Madara pero esta vez ofreciendo la mano de mi hija menor ante él —Ahora era el turno del Uchiha de temblar levemente mientras el Senju se tensaba por la propuesta—. Sin más que decir, me gustaría oír una respuesta de ambos lo más pronto posible, no necesariamente hoy porque sé que son asuntos que también incumbe a sus clanes. Si gustan, pueden pasar más tiempo con mis hijas y presentarlas a su gente. Sin más que decir me despido —Se paró de la silla e hizo una leve reverencia para despedirse. Los Senju y el Uchiha repitieron la misma acción. 

— Consideraremos su oferta lord Ashina, será un gusto también pasar tiempo con sus hijas —Devolvió la reverencia y el viejo Uzumaki con una leve sonrisa salió de la sala. 

Tobirama fue el primero en salir excusándose en que tenía que terminar un asunto con la recien fundada Academia de Konoha dejando a ambos amantes solos para hablar sobre el tema. Hashirama se paró de su silla y con un ademán en su mano le pidió al cuervo esperar. 

Hashirama fue a cerrar con llave la puerta de la sala de reuniones y encontró al volver a la mesa, ya al Uchiha sentado encima de esta para hablar—. Madara, necesito que hablemos sobre este compromiso y si tú quieres que me case, ¿qué quieres hacer con nosotros? —Habló determinante el Senju, eliminando la tensión que había.

— Yo... —Sudo frío no teniendo una respuesta apropiada.

— Tenemos esta semana, tú decides. Yo respetaré cualquier decisión que tomes mi amor. Piénsalo bien mi amor porque también ed beneficioso para ti y como líderes que somos es difícil tomar una decisión sin pensar en el bien de nuestro clan—Le pidió Hashirama mientras le daba un beso en la frente—. Mañana nos veremos de vuelta en tu casa ya que será prudente pasar hoy con las chicas Uzumaki —Ideó el Senju, haciendo que el Uchiha temblara levemente por la mención de las pelirrojas. 

— Yo lo pensaré Hashirama seriamente —Le dijo mientras se levantaba de ahí y caminaba hacia la salida—. No es algo que podamos tomar a la ligera, dile a lord Ashina que iré a recoger a su hija en la tarde —Salió del lugar teniendo como rumbo fijo su complejo ya que en casa se sentiría mejor para pensar. 

Madara caminó apresuradamente hasta llegar al complejo y de ahí cuando llegó al lugar su paso fue más lento, pensando seriamente sobre lo que él podía darle de respuesta. Hashirama y él siempre habían hablado sobre la posibilidad de que quisieran comprometerlos con otras personas y su reacción ante ello. Las Uzumaki eran una muy buena posibilidad matrimonial pero al menos el azabache no se sentiría bien en la cama matrimonial y menos pensar en Hashirama con otra le dolía verdaderamente. 

Este es un negro día, no podía decidir fácilmente, tenía que prepararse mentalmente para esta situación. Siempre podían ser amantes pero temía que el Senju se enamorara de su esposa y lo dejara de lado. A veces pensaba que las cosas iban demasiado bien para él y en verdad temía que llegara la época donde se desmorona todo lo que ha hecho. 

— _"Vamos Madara, tú te has enfrentado a una guerra, eres el líder del clan. Podrás contra esto, tranquilo"_ —Se frotaba la sien suavemente, regañándose mentalmente a sí mismo. 

Sintió unas manos rodear su cadera, bajó la mirada para encontrarse al pequeño Kagami, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus ojos como estrellas. Casi se le había olvidado a Madara que había aceptado ayudarlo en su entrenamiento. Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro y acarició la cabeza del pequeño. Él era un niño huérfano que estaba siendo cuidado por sus primos. Había aparecido en una canasta 9 meses después de la muerte de Izuna, siendo un bebé de apenas unos días, teniendo sólo una hoja de papel con su nombre y con su apellido que constataba su clan. 

— Buenos tardes maestro ¿cómo le ha ido? —El menor soltó de su agarre al mayor, el cual le vio con ternura, y se agachó a su altura para hablarle mejor. A veces miraba a Kagami y pensaba que tan parecido a Izuna era. 

— Bien ¿tú pequeño? —Le volvió a acariciar suavemente su cabellera azabache.

— Bien maestro Madara, estoy listo para el entrenamiento de hoy, tengo muchas cosas que contarles sobre la Academia —Contestó con una leve sonrisa mientras miraba a su sensei con admiración. 

—Bien, vamos al campo de entrenamiento, iremos a practicar con lanzamiento de shurikens —Kagami asintió mientras se iba a la puerta. 

—¡Bien! Le demostraré que he mejorado —Corrió fuera de la casa para dirigirse hacia los campos. Madara se limitó a reír.

(...)

Un cansado Hashirama se encontraba ordenando el papeleo, sintiéndose aún mal, más por Madara que por él. Tendría que visitarlo mañana, por el asunto del casamiento con Mito. No era desagradable la joven, pero la miraba como una amiga y era consciente que jamás podría quererla como una esposa porque ese lugar estaba reservado para el Uchiha. 

Terminó su papeleo y se fue a checar al baño de la oficina si estaba presentable para ir a recoger a la pelirroja. Dándose una auto-indulgente sonrisa salió del lugar en dirección a la casa donde estaba hospedada su posible prometida. 

(...)

Había regresado de entrenar con su pupilo, se alegró de ver como había mejorado en su puntería y reflejos. Sólo se acordaba de Izuna, porque Kagami junto con él eran igual de sonrientes, con mucha pasión, ganas de entrenar, con un amor hacia su persona. Aunque le preocupaba que estuviera en el equipo de Tobirama, parecía ser que el Senju no se comportaba mal con el niño y lo trataba muy bien. _"Extraño"_ , sólo pudo pensar el Uchiha. 

Fue a cambiarse para reunirse con la Uzumaki que podría ser su potencial esposa. Se colocó ropa nueva debido a que había ensuciado la suya en el entrenamiento, luego se perfumó un poco y arregló levemente su cabello. Salió de su casa en dirección hacia donde sabía que estaban hospedadas y al llegar tocó la puerta, preguntándose si encontraría a Hashirama con Mito pero la puerta fue abierta para revelar a una sonriente Uzumaki. 

— Buenas noches Madara-sama, pase adentro y acomódese —Saludó amablemente la pelirroja, sintiéndose levemente nerviosa ante la presencia del guapo Uchiha.

— Buenas noches Nande, es un placer estar contigo esta noche —No quería ser descortés con aquella muchacha y se fue a sentar en un sofá, pero el pensamiento de compartir cama con alguien que no era el Senju le parecía desagradable. Madara particularmente nunca había sentido atracción a mujeres, incluso cuando le encontró esos dibujos obsenos a su hermano, no sintió nada. 

— Estamos solos por el momento —Se sentó en el pequeño sofá para seguir con su charla—. ¿Se le ofrece algo? —Madara negó con la cabeza—. El primo Hashirama vino más temprano para recoger a Mito, ella lucía radiante hoy. Es extraño a veces pensar en que es nuestro pariente pero aún no hemos llegado a los grados de incesto que tienen los Hyuga y he oído que su clan también ¿qué piensa de ello? —La chica preguntó iniciando la conversación entre ambos y sin duda agarró levemente al nívea de improvisto debido a que no esperaba que hablaran sobre el tema del incesto en su familia. 

— Conque Hashirama llegó temprano —Dijo con una pequeña risa—. Mi padre y madre eran hermanos. En nuestra tradición del clan, es común el casamiento entre hermanos, tíos y sobrinos y primos debido a que nuestro ancestro lo dispuso así para mantener pura la línea del Sharingan —Le explicó volteando a ver a la Uzumaki que en su rostro tenía el interés marcado.

— Y suponiendo que se de la idea de nuestro compromiso ¿qué expectativas tiene de nuestro matrimonio? Quiero que hoy nos conozcamos más mi señor —Se acercó la Senju acercando su mano hacia la del Uchiha. 

— No sé que esperar de un matrimonio entre ambos, sin duda será un hito en el Clan Uchiha y espero sea beneplácito para ambos —Dijo en un tono neutral, manteniendo su mirada en la chica—. ¿qué quieres saber princesa Nande? —Preguntó el Uchiha con una ceja levantada. 

— Podemos empezar con cosas básicas, como su comida favorita, sus hobbies, sus gustos, algún tema de su interés. Quiero saber más importante si usted ya tenía alguien en mente antes de que mi padre le propusiera su compromiso —Empezó la chica con su cuestionario manteniendo sus orbes violetas en los grises del Uchiha. Nande se sentía verdaderamente emocionada de que su padre haya tomado su idea y pudiera tener una oportunidad de ser la esposa de un gran shinobi. 

— Ah eso —Madara sonrió levemente—. Mi comida favorita es el inarizushi, mi pasatiempo favorito es la cetrería y adoro mucho a mis 2 halcones. Me encanta entrenar y hacerme más fuerte y hay varios temas de mi interés —Comentó despreocupado con su rostro aún estoico—. ¿Serás de las esposas que detesta la infidelidad y no aprobarán ninguna amante ni concubina? Ya sabes, no estamos en la época de guerras donde los shinobi sólo se preocupaban por concebir más soldados para la guerra —Le preguntó con una ceja levantada. 

— En ese aspecto soy bastante liberal mi señor, sólo le exigiría cumplir su deber con darme hijos. No puedo obligarle a quererme pero si a respetarme y le pido me de libertad y no me vuelva un ama de casa más. Yo soy una kunoichi activa y deseo mantenerme así —Pidió con una voz suave la chica mientras esperaba alguna reacción de parte del otro. 

— Me parece perfecto respetar sus deseos —Madara le sonrió sabiendo que tenía la cubierta perfecta para que Hashirama y él pudieran amarse. 

Siguieron hablando horas después e iba tomando nota del comportamiento de la chica y sus intereses y gustos. Al irse del lugar, se sentía feliz esta vez, y es que de alguna forma alguien lo apoyaba. Definitivamente tenía ahora su respuesta. Y verdaderamente la Uzumaki le caía mejor.

Al llegar a su casa se cambió inmediatamente de ropa, fue al baño a hacer sus necesidades y luego se cepilló los dientes. Cayó en su cama con la mente más despejada y pensó en Hashirama antes de dormir. 

(~)

**Todo está lleno de sangre ¿dónde estás Ashura? Te quiero conmigo, perdón por querer verte muerto, hermano ¿puedes oírme? Te amo, estaba celoso de ella.**

**Te quería para mí, fui un egoísta, por favor vuelve conmigo, quiero abrazarte, acariciarte, besarte ¿será que podamos ser más que hermanos? Incluso nuestro padre lo considera una aberración, te extraño.**

**Nuestro bebé, mi linda estrella, nació muerto. ¿Es este el fin de nuestro vínculo? ¿la perdida de nuestro bebé elimina definitivamente lo que me ataba a ti?**

**Ashura, ¿puedes hacerme volver a la luz?**

(~)

Madara despertó sobresaltado, no tenía ni la mínima idea de que podría significar aquel sueño, y las palabras de aquel tipo de cabellera larga amarrado en una coleta baja, le recordaba a él. Era extraño que el Uchiha durmiera lo suficientemente profundo para soñar, y vio en su ventana que los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban por ella. 

Se levantó de su cama, a prepararse una taza de café muy cargado, seguía en su mente la imagen de ese tipo y sus palabras. Hoy Hashirama tendría que visitarlo, tenía la respuesta ya lista, se sentía decidido a hacerlo, no se dejaría achacar tan fácil.

Su respuesta abría un nuevo paso a su relación y teniendo una esposa así de flexible le serviría para que nadie descubriera su secreto. No había mejor oportunidad para profundizar en su relación sin miedo a que alguien sospechara porque con una sombra así era suficiente para él. 

(...)

El Hokage estaba en su oficina, ordenando el papeleo, no podía sacar de su mente aquel sujeto de su sueño.

**(~)**

**Indra, no podemos seguir en guerra, recapacita y vuelve a mis brazos. Te extraño,** **te** **amo demasiado.**

**Sé que te duele que me hayan escogido como el sucesor, no quería, fue decisión** **de** **nuestro padre. Era mejor que tú lo fueras, estaba** **dispuesto** **a morir sino fuera por los aldeanos que tenía** **que** **proteger. Quería morir en tus manos, porque te amaba de una forma insana, no era correcto. Volveré por ti,** **aunque** **pasen años, te demostraré mi amor, esa es mi voluntad.**

**(~)**

Seguía con la incógnita de saber quién era ese tipo, quién era Indra, porqué estaban en sus sueños, porqué le recordaba a Madara y a él. Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando cierto azabache entró a su oficina y cerró detrás de ella, para sentarse en frente de su escritorio, y mentenía su mirada clavada en sus ojos verdes. 

— M-Madara ¿cómo estás? —Se rascó la nuca el Primero, con un pequeño sonrojo.

— Ya tengo tu respuesta Senju, pero primero quiero algo —Suspiró levemente para acercarse al otro moviendo algunos papeles en el proceso, agarrar los brazos del Senju y colocarlas detrás de la cabeza de Hashirama—. Quiero que hagamos el amor aquí en tu oficina y ya —Le pidió el Uchiha en un tono seductor, queriendo volver a sentir a su amante como varias noches en que la nada era testigo de su amor. 

Hashirama se sonrojó a más no poder antes de sentir una presión en sus labios, el cual era Madara. Lo besaba con desesperación, recorriendo su cavidad, y el moreno empezó a corresponder en una guerra de besos, pero guerra es guerra y odiaba perder.

Empezó a tener el dominio sobre el menor, comenzando así la batalla de lenguas. Mordió el labio del Uchiha, logrando explorar los dominios de su boca. Se iba tornando más romántico y apasionado, mientras lo sentaba en sus piernas para aprisionar su cuerpo hacia él.

Quitaba lentamente su camisa negra, dejando rastros de besos, pequeñas mordidas, al quitarla toda dejó el torso desnudo del Uchiha, atacó los pequeños pezones que resaltaban en su piel pálida. De una forma suave, para no lastimar a su amante. Los gemidos no tardaron en salir de la boca del menor, aunque trataba de reprimirlos, pero para el bronceado eran una sinfonía hermosa para él. Apoyó a Madara en su escritorio, quitando de paso algunos papeles y colocó sus manos detrás de la nuca del mayor, mientras volvía a besar esos labios que lo traían loco. Se levantó de su regazo, para quitarse las últimas prendas, el Senju se relamía los labios, al mismo tiempo que bajaba su pantalón.

Ya con su pantalón abajo, lo colocó encima del escritorio con el rostro del Uchiha viéndolo fijamente, donde empezó a lamer la entrada del menor. No faltaban los gemidos, esos roncos sonidos del azabache que tenía por su excitación, y al pensar que la entrada de este estaba lo suficientemente relajada, introdujo dos dedos para adaptar al Uchiha a sentir esa presencia extraña. Los movía circularmente, de forma calmada, constante.

Presionó con sus dedos el punto que sabía que volvía loco al otro, moviendo más bruscamente en el interior del Uchiha mientras el mencionado mordía su mano para contener los gemidos. Incapaz de resistir más a la tentación, posicionó su miembro del cual siempre podría estar orgulloso por lo muy grande y grueso que era. Llenando su mano de saliva, pasó esta por la cabeza de su pene para luego introducirlo suavemente en el esfínter de su amado. 

Madara se tensó levemente, apretando sus piernas en el moreno y pasado un tiempo para dejar acostumbrar su trasero, le dio la señal para que comenzará con las estocadas, primero lentas, y luego aumentaba gradualmente, para marcar su ritmo siendo salvaje, fuertes y rápidas. Mientras lo penetraban, no pudo evitar tocar su propio miembro que pedía su atención. Hashirama salió de él para sentarse en la silla del Hokage e indicarle con un gesto que lo cabalgara. 

Se colocó encima de su amado, abriendo sus piernas para acomodarse y luego bajó su agujero en el gran miembro del otro, sintiéndose lleno. Empezo un movimiento circular encima de él mientras disfrutaba el mañanero con su pareja. Madara ya tenía calculado cuando le interrumpiría el Senju menor y agradecía a los dioses que ese estuviera ocupado con los asuntos de la Academia. Ambos tenían miedo de ser descubiertos en sus acciones, porque podría ser fatal. La sociedad era muy homofóbica y su relación era simplemente prohibida. Se quitó encima y su cuerpo dio vuelta para darle la espalda a Hashirama y acomodarse en el escritorio, cambiando a su posición favorita. 

El líder Uchiha estaba colocado como una perra, con su trasero al aire siendo tentador para el Senju, que lo volvió a penetrar llegando bien profundo y su ritmo era muy fuerte y rápido. El clímax se acercaba, ambos lo sabían. Primero se vino el pelinegro llenando su mano, seguido del castaño, el cual llenó todo el interior del más bajo.

Ambos cansados se despegaron y Madara fue al baño de la oficina así desnudo a limpiarse la suciedad pegajosa de su piel. Ya limpio regresó y se vistió, volviendo a subirse en el regazo del Senju para besarlo. 

~

_**Tú y yo, ¿Rendezvous?  
¿Rendezvous? (hora) ¿Rendezvous?  
Oh, ¿salir en un salto a la aventura?  
Con un andar deshonesto 1, 2, 1, 2** _

**_Ah, estoy lista para salir corriendo_  
Captura cada parte de mí  
Ah, con tus dos manos  
Atrápame por mí**

**~**

—Mi respuesta es... —Paró el Uchiha el beso viéndolo fijamente. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es el intermedio para la angustia que se avecina


	4. Capítulo 4: Peor que un Puñal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara se va de la Aldea al ser tratado de forma despreciable y se entera al final de una noticia que cambiará todo

El silencio reinaba, Madara tenía su sharingan activado, saliendo de ese lugar. Estaba desesperado por irse lo más lejos posible. Se sintió traicionado, se sintió demasiado mal. Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos mientras pensaba en lo débil que había sido a una mentira que llamaban amor. Claro, pensaban someter su clan todo este tiempo y él fue demasiado amable con ellos. Y todavía, sus parientes por los cuales había peleado toda su vida lo desprecian y hacen oídos sordos a sus recomendacines. Ningún Uchiha le hizo caso de romper la Alianza, sólo unos pocos y en su mayoría eran jóvenes sin voz. 

Él había fundado la Aldea junto a Hashirama, él había puesto su nombre. Pero hoy partiría para verlo una última vez. 

_~Semanas atrás~_

— Mi respuesta es sí, Hashirama. Cásate con ella y yo me casaré con su hermana —Le contestó con una semblante triste. Ya estaba el Sol saliendo en Konoha—. Es la única forma que podremos estar juntos sin que nadie sospeche y además yo hablé con la chica ayer. Está dispuesta a dejarme tener amantes y logramos entendernos —Respondió acunando en su mano su rostro. 

— Madara yo... —Madara interrumpió la respuesta, al sentir el chakra de alguien conocido. Se alejó de Hashirama, acomodándose la ropa y el Senju acomodando rápidamente las cosas en su escritorio. Abrió la puerta para encontrar al hermano del moreno viéndolo con un semblante estoico.

Tobirama pasó sin mediar más palabra y fue directo al escritorio del moreno—. Madara ¿puedes dejarnos solos un momento? Asuntos del Clan —El Uchiha dio un leve asentimiento y cerró la puerta tras él, alejándose del lugar pero sentía un mal presentimiento y la curiosidad lo mataba así que salió de la torre para despistar al albino. Cuando salió trepó rápidamente sin que nadie lo viera, yendo silenciosamente a una de las ventanas de la oficina del Hokage yocultando su chakra—. Hermano, por el bien de la Aldea no puedes permitir que Madara se case con nuestra prima —Habló Tobirama, con su semblante igual de serio.

— Habla el porqué crees que no. ¿Se te olvida que Madara es mi co-fundador? —Hashirama le replicó molesto, viendo de forma amenazante a su hermano menor. Siempre tendría que haber alguien en desacuerdo y estaba a veces cansado de la constante fricción entre su amante y Tobirama. No podía entender la lucha de poder entre ellos si ambos eran iguales a sus ojos y si convivieran decentemente, podrían hacer de la Aldea un mejor lugar. 

— El rumor sobre los Uchiha es cuánto más odio sienten, más fuerza tienen en sus ojos. Así es el Sharingan. No se puede saber que harán por su hambre de poder y cuanto tiempo los tendremos bajo nuestro control, ahora por el bien de la Aldea no es buena idea darle al inestable de Madara la mano de una Uzumaki maestra del Fuinjutsu y con un chakra bastante especial. He tenido rumores inclusive que en su propio clan ya no lo respetan como antes y todavía tengo mis dudas respecto a la lealtad que tienen hacia Konoha —Tobirama calló al ver la expresión asesina de su hermano. Apretó sus puños e internamente maldecía a Madara por haber hechizado a su hermano así. 

Él no era tonto para saber que Hashirama y Madara habían pasado la barrera de la amistad hace tiempo ya y para ser franco consigo mismo, no le hacía ninguna gracia. Consideraba que el Uchiha abría sus piernas para tener control con su hermano pero al albino no podría engañarlo. El cuervo era demasiado inestable para que pudiera gobernar la Aldea y él se encargaría que los Uchiha no tocaran alto el poder, porque no eran nada de fiar. 

— ¡Deja de hablar así, Tobirama! —Le pidió Hashirama, levantándose para corroborar si Madara no los estaba escuchando—. Me ha parecido que había alguien por ahí. Tú también lo has notado, ¿verdad, Tobirama? —Hizo una pregunta trampa, sabiendo que su hermano era un gran sensor.

— No, ahora mismo no estoy reuniendo chakra —Contestó para luego tomar una posición más firme—. ¡No cambies el tema, hermano! —Hashirama supo que él estaba espiándolos—. A partir de ahora usaremos la democracia ¿Tienes alguna objeción? —Se quedó sintiendo su chakra, contestándole al albino. 

— No, me parece bien —Hoy tendría que visitar a Madara en la noche 

_~Fin Flashback~_

Y efectivamente, lo había hecho, pero todos sus familiares se le burlaron en la cara y dijeron que estaba loco. Que ninguno apoyaría a su causa ¿cómo debería sentirse? El clan por el cual luchó hasta agotar sus fuerzas los había defraudado, la persona que consideró su mejor amigo y su posterior novio lo traicionó, vendiendo a su familia y a él a los intereses de otros. Sabía que Tobirama era la opción más certera como Segundo Hokage y en verdad temía que conspiración haría contra su clan. 

Jamás creyó que los ancianos alguna vez se atreverían a cuestionar tan libremente su autoridad y maldecía a Tobirama por engañarlos con sus palabras de lealtad, protección y deber. Él no soportaría más, no, no iba a vivir más en el mismo lugar que aquel traidor y que el idiota de Hashirama que jamás lo apoyó ante tal injusticia. Iba a desertar de Konoha.

_~Hace una semana~_

Hashirama estaba firmando el contrato matrimonial con Ashina Uzumaki y Madara estaba presente como testigo. Desde aquel día que había escuchado a Tobirama objetar por su probabilidad de matrimonio había hablado seriamente con su pareja sobre darle un alto a la paranoia del Senju menor, y que sólo uno de ellos dos podrían seguir trabajando en la oficina Hokage. Porque ya la fricción entre ambos incrementaba y el Uchiha temía que podría hacer el albino en su contra. 

El moreno claramente evitaba la conversación y dijo que no se pondría de ningún bando. Que él y Tobirama podrían trabajar juntos que era una locura sus peleas constantes y todo lo trataba de solucionar con sexo. Así no funcionaban las cosas y el ojiverde era demasiado idealista para ver la realidad del asunto. 

Era el turno de Madara de firmar su acta de matrimonio con la otra hermana Uzumaki y una vez firmado, lord Ashina se retiró hablando sobre mañana traer propuestas para los preparativos de las bodas y otras cosas más. Una vez que estuvieron solos, el Uchiha abrazó al más alto y se pegó a su pecho. Ya una parte de su plan había logrado ser culminada y pronto podrían estar más tiempo juntos. O eso esperaba verdaderamente el cuervo. 

Madara sintió un chakra y se apartó, viendo entrar por la puerta al mencionado albino que se acercaba con una cara seria pero creía ver una ligera sonrisa adornando su normalmente estoico rostro. El Uchiha estaba a punto de irse. 

— Madara, Hashirama. Necesito hablar con ustedes dos —Tobirama avisó mientras el Uchiha a regañadientes se sentó en el mismo lugar donde habían firmado el acuerdo—. He estado pensando en la seguridad de la Aldea y creo que es buena idea fundar una Policía Militar que vele por el bien de la Aldea y especialmente de los shinobi que viven en ella —Explicó mostrando papeles del costo de construcción de un complejo policial y como sería la jerarquía de operación. El azabache tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de ello al ir leyendo la posible ubicación y todo ello. 

— Oh Tobi, me parece espléndida tu idea ¿ya pensaste en quién tendrá el puesto para Jefe y quiénes integrarán ello? —Hashirama preguntó con una sonrisa iluminada. Madara fingió desinterés mientras seguía en su lectura pero al verdad estaba ansioso por saber que planes tenía el Senju con ello. 

— De hecho, he pensado en entregarle esa carga enteramente al Clan Uchiha —Madara al oír eso apretó los papeles y devolvío su vista hacia el perlino que no se inmutaba ante su mirada asesina—. Será un buen uso para las habilidades naturales del Clan y será un símbolo de confianza y fe en que ellos protegerán Konoha y servirán la ley. Planeaba hacer una reunión con tu clan Madara y claramente contigo incluido, me puedes decir que día podremos reunirnos para ello —Le invitó tranquilamente mientras el pelinegro pensaba en que transfondo tendría aquella organización. 

— Claro que me gustaría reunirnos y hablar con el Clan sobre ello, aunque no sé si estarán de acuerdo con ser completamente cargados con ello. Mi clan tiene muchas habilidades y podemos servir más que simples policías —Dijo con un toque de veneno, entrecerrando los ojos para tratar de contener sus ganas de asesinarlo. 

— No sabremos lo que pasará aún, pero será interesante nuestra reunión —Afirmó con una mirada desafiante hacia su enemigo. 

— Sí, será interesante —Descanso su puño en su regazo y ahí apretó fuertemente para contener esa emoción asesina que rogaba por salir. 

_~Fin Flashback~_

**Tobirama.**

—Nande tranquila —Tobirama trataba de tranquilizar a una furiosa Uzumaki, no fue buena idea contarle sus planes con los Uchiha. En cierta parte le recordaba mucho a aquel idiota Uchiha hermano de Madara. 

—¿Cómo voy a estar tranquila? Tobirama prácticamente estás segregando a los Uchiha con una farsa y jamás creí que fueras capaz de ello. Eres una escoria sin compañerismo y no eres como tu hermano, que abre su corazón para el perdón y olvido. A veces te pareces demasiado al tío Butsuma. Estás afectando a mi prometido y no voy a permitirlo, porque pronto seré una Uchiha también —Lo dijo con tanto desprecio, que sus ojos brillaban por el chakra contenido. Tobirama había tomado cierto aprecio por la chica, ya que sabía bien a qué persona le acordaba.

 _—_ _"Sí no me hubieras pedido aquella noche que lo hiciera, y todavía provocarme de la peor forma, todo estaría mejor, Izuna"_ _—_ Meditó en silencio, cerrando los ojos ya que no debería lamentarse por tinta derramada. Suficiente había tenido con la comadreja. 

— Tú no eres como ellos, y yo estoy consciente de la peligrosidad que representan. Siempre han sido un clan alienado y su lealtad está nada más con ellos. La Policia Militar será el voto de confianza que tendrá depositado para la Aldea y el futuro, y tú no puedes ver la realidad de las cosas y la forma de conseguir la paz en este lugar —Le replicó a lo que la Uzumaki tembló levemente y salió del lugar con rumbo hacia la casa de su prometido que tendría que visitarlo como lo había empezado a hacer desde hace unas semanas. 

**Madara.**

Empezó a empacar sus cosas, estaba dispuesto a marcharse y no volver. O tal vez sí, pero sólo cuando se sintiera listo para destruir la farsa de Paz que existía actualmente. Oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta, y fue a abrir para encontrarse a aquella pelirroja que era su prometida, y su mirada podía revelar que estaba indignada por algo. 

— Madara-sama vengo a escuchar su opinión sobre los planes de Tobirama escuche lo de la Policía Militar de Konoha y me parece inaceptable el porqué lo hace —Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Madara le dio una señal de silencio, a lo cual está asintió y calló instantáneamente.

— Yo sé cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones. He decidido dejar esta villa y prepararme para una batalla _—_ Contestó sin darle mucha importancia a la joven, ya no tenía motivos para ser amable. Nande se le acercó con una mirada decidida, dispuesta a ayudar al Uchiha. 

— Permita que yo lo acompañe en este viaje, yo seré su compañera. Usted es mi prometido y estaremos unidos para siempre mi señor. Quiero estar a su lado para cualquiera que sea su plan, porque lo considero un hombre respetable y el único que podría tener como esposo _—_ Rogó al cuervo, a lo cual este se sorprendió levemente. Una Uzumaki a su lado no le vendría mal y sería un duro golpe a esta maldita aldea y su estúpida alianza.

— Si quieres seguirme, te espero a las 12 de la madrugada aquí, con tus cosas y tendrás que demostrar que eres digna de seguirme. Matarás a la Heredera del Clan Hyuga y me traerás el Byakugan en tus manos porque tengo algo preparado con ello _—_ Madara le dio una tarea casi imposible. Pero no aceptaría a gente débil detrás de él. La pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida pero pasaron a una mirada decidida.

— Se lo demostraré _—_ Ella ya se había burlado miles de veces del clan Hyūga cuando era la época de guerra de clanes. Primordialmente, porque estos eran aliados de los Uchiha. Era una tarea difícil, pero demostraría que era digna de seguir al infame Demonio Shinobi. Salió de la casa rápidamente sin perder más tiempo ya que no era mucho y tendría que pensar en el crimer que cometería. Era una kunoichi y le había tocado varias veces asesinar a sangre fría, pero consideraba que ningún otro hombre merecía estar con ella más que Madara Uchiha. 

Madara se limitó a sonreír. Fue al santuario Uchiha mirando la piedra que era un regalo del mismo Rikūdo Sennin. Su contenido lo había inspirado a seguir un camino totalmente contrario al del moreno. Sin embargo, ni la Uzumaki ni el Uchiha se daban cuenta que eran sólo una parte de una red tejida por una maldita sustancia negra, que reía a lo lejos. 

El nívea sabía que él lo seguiría hasta aquí, Hashirama bajó por las escaleras, con su traje Hokage mientras lo miraba seriamente para empezar a hablar. Madara estaba dolido, y no permitiría que pasara encima de él. 

— Esta tabla de piedra ha pasado de generación en generación en los Uchiha. Nunca se ha mostrado a otros clanes. Para descifrarla hace falta un poder ocular especial que permite leerla —Miró a Hashirama directamente, con una mirada fría—. Esto fue lo que fui capaz de descifrar: "Buscando la estabilidad, un dios fue dividido en Ying y Yang. La acción de dos fuerzas opositoras origina toda la creación". Esa lógica se aplica a todo. Si dos fuerzas opuestas colaboran, se puede obtener auténtica felicidad —Esa parte le agradó al Senju—. Pero también se puede sacar otra interpretación —Agudizó la mirada, a lo cual el más alto se estremeció—. Hashirama, ¿crees que no sé nada? Deja que me encargue de Tobirama —El moreno lo interrumpió con una mirada preocupada.

— No puedo lograrlo sin ti —En su mente, pedía que no lo abandonara—. ¡Por favor, colabora conmigo! ¡Hazlo como mano derecha del Hokage y como hermano! _(Si ya no me quieres en tu vida sentimental)_ —Su mirada sólo se entristeció más—. Con el tiempo la gente lo entenderá mi amor —Pidió extendiéndole la mano—. Y probablemente serás el segundo —Finalizó viendo como Madara tenía una mirada más sombría.

— Lo más probable es que sea Tobirama quién te suceda —Levantó la mirada, claramente preocupado por su Clan—. Y, si eso ocurre, los Uchiha serán eliminados. Sabiendo eso, les dije que abandonaran la Aldea, pero ni uno solo de los Uchiha a los que hablé me hizo caso —Desvió la mirada claramente dolido. 

— Madara... —Su voz se puso más gruesa al saber como iría el rumbo de esta conversación. El mencionado lo volteó a ver, su semblante era deprimente. 

— No pude proteger a mis hermanos. Y tampoco podré proteger al clan como les prometí. La gente a la que quiero proteger no confía en mí —Volvió a desviar la mirada en otro acto de claro sufrimiento.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! Pronto todos... —Fue interrumpido por su amante

— Es posible que en aquel momento debería haberte dicho que matases a tu hermano —El Hokage se sorprendió mientras este continuaba, sintiendo su ojo pesado por tantas emociones —. Dices que soy tu hermano y la persona que amas, pero ¿a cuál de los dos matarías por la Aldea?—Le preguntó, con una mirada filosa. Se limitó a callar—. Entiendo lo que pretendes. Pero buscar más es una locura. Abandonaré la aldea —La mirada de su novio era de sorpresa y angustia. En su mente pensaba que esto no era verdad—. Encontré otro camino cuando nos mostramos lo que sentíamos. La colaboración y el amor no es más que una lucha en silencio —Extendió su mano levemente, haciendo muecas a lo cual ya el Senju se permitió a hablar.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡No lo permitiré! —Habló ahora desesperado y con un tinte de histeria.

— ¿Cómo afrontarás la realidad, Hashirama? Dejemos de ser tan simples. Es mucho mejor que miremos este mundo como una diversión... —El bronceado levantó la mano en última señal.

— ¿No me has escuchado? ¡Madara! —El Uchiha volvió a hablar.

— Eres el único que puede competir contra mí. Disfrutaré luchando contra ti mientras marcho hacia mi auténtico sueño—Activó su Sharingan, en un tono más amenazante. El contrario se sentía más cohibido y confuso.

— ¿Cuál es tu auténtico sueño? ¡¿Crear esta Aldea no era nuestro sueño?!—Preguntó en un tono de derrota.

— No puedes verlo. Está más allá, es un sueño mucho más allá —Cerró los ojos, acordándose de todos esos momentos con Izuna y luego con Hashirama. Activó su Mangekyou Sharingan.

— Entonces háblame sobre ese sueño—Su última esperanza para tratar de recobrar todo—. Si está relacionado con esta aldea, necesitaré tu fuerza para llegar asta allí. Como superior y también como mi amigo y amado —El otro se limitó a sonreír de forma cínica. 

— No tiene nada que ver, así que jamás lo alcanzarás. Es inútil correr detrás de mí. Tú también sabes que no puede haber nadie detrás de mí, ¿verdad?—Mantuvo esa sonrisa perversa, finalizando así la conversación y huyendo del lugar. 

Hashirama trató de seguirlo, sintiendo como su corazón se rompía. 

(...)

Nande fue a tomar sus cosas a la casa y agradeciendo que nadie estaba ahí, empacó varias cosas en su pergamino y al finalizar, escribió una nota dirigida a su amada hermana y padre, en que aclaró que se iría con su esposo Madara a seguir el camino que este tomara. Salió de la casa donde se hospedaban y caminando entre el sigilo de la noche, logró llegar hasta el complejo de la familia Hyūga. No hace mucho, también le habían pedido a los Uzumaki el uso de sellos en la rama secundaria y conocía la forma de pasar desapercibida. 

Haciendo unas poses de manos, con un kunai sacó sangre y colocó su mano en la tierra el complejo—. **Fūinjutsu: Sello de los 8 extractores** —Dijo mientras en su cuerpo aparecían marcas y la Uzumaki se colocó una máscara de Shinigami cuando las marcas habían terminado de aparecer.

— **Fūinjutsu: Sello de la Serpiente Ciega** —Dijo mientras el Shinigami descendía sobre el complejo y cortaba el chakra que fluía hacia sus ojos de los Hyuga cercanos de donde iba pasando la pelirroja. Así no podrían verla y estarían incapacitados por unas horas. 

Ya había asegurado pasar desapercibida por el Clan Hyūga, entró a la casa de la familia principal, donde mató a la hija primogénita para robarle su Byakugan. Corrió rápidamente con el Byakugan en sus manos y llegó a la casa de su prometido, para quitarse la máscara y terminar de gastar chakra en los jutsus que había usado contra los Hyuga, con el Byakugan de la fallecida joven lista para cualquiera que fueran sus planes.

Madara la vió y le dijo que cuando encontraran un escondite, él probaría como funcionaría el Byakugan en ella y la chica se limitó a asentir. Salieron de Konoha, listo para esta nueva etapa. Sólo un Uzumaki resistiría bien este tipo de trasplantes que planeaba y era el principio de su plan para lograr alcanzar la verdadera paz shinoni. 

**Hashirama**

Estaba realmente en problemas, su futura esposa (Futura porque ya estaba firmado el acuerdo), estaba llorando desconsoladamente, su hermano se limitaba a mantenerse neutral. Los Hyūga querían la cabeza de Madara y de su cuñada. Los Uchiha nombraron como nuevo líder a un primo de Madara, mientras el mencionado había desertado la villa junto con la hermana de Mito. Estaba metido en problemas, verdaderamente grandes, bebió una taza de café bien cargado, y llamó a Tobirama.

— Dime que ocurrió exactamente con Nande, ¿qué le contaste sobre los Uchiha? —Suspiró derrotado, estaba a punto de darle migraña.

— Le conté sobre mis planes con los Uchiha, reaccionó mal y salió huyendo—Cruzó sus brazos, dando señal que dejaría el asunto de lado. 

— ¿Los Hyūga como están?—Preguntó de rutina su hermano. 

—Enfurecidos por el asesinato de su heredera al liderato de su Clan. Creen que fue Nande, porque la única forma de pasar desapercibido de su Byakugan es por medio de un sello de la familia Uzumaki. Y también quieren la cabeza de Madara por si él tiene que ver en esto. Ya todos saben sobre su huida —Volvió a contestar, manteniendo su compostura. 

—¿Mito?—La pelirroja no merecía la verdad ser despreciada. Seguramente, en otro lugar se hubiera casado con un mejor hombre, pero si por el bien de la Aldea ambos debían aceptar, no había otra opción. 

—Sigue llorando, su padre está alistando las cosas para regresar a Uzushiogakure, consternado por lo que sucedió con su hija menor, feliz por el casamiento de su heredera. Me faltó agregar que el jefe Hyūga busca a la princesa Mito para deshacer el sello de la hermana menor de la fallecida, ya que por sucesión le queda a ella el liderato—Informó de improvisto, siendo visto fijamente por Hashirama. 

—Tobirama vayan a buscar por todos los rincones a Madara junto con Nande, quiero que los recuperen —Habló decidido.

—Sí, lo haremos —Sin mediar otra palabras, salió del lugar dejando solo al mayor. 

Saliendo Tobirama, Hashirama empezó a llorar, había cometido el error más grande hasta ahora: Perder al amor de su vida, junto con su sentido de vivir. Pero tenía que ser fuerte por la aldea. Aunque en estos momentos quería que lo recuperarán, que él volviera a sus brazos, lo había perdido todo.

**Madara.**

Iba saltando de árbol en árbol junto con Nande cuando está se detuvo de repente, agradecía que los Uzumaki tuvieran grandes reservas de chakra y resistencia para ella poder usar el Byakugan. La pelirroja era una sensor destacada y se mantenía alerta ante cualquier problema. 

— Madara-sama un grupo de rastreadores se está acercando hacia nosotros, liderado por Tobirama —Avisó a lo cual este, manteniéndose serio suspiró.

— Busquemos un escondite y usa algo que nos haga pasar desapercibidos —Miro una pequeña cueva en el fondo de una cascada— ¡Ahí! —Señaló, dirigiéndose hacia ella.

Ambos saltaron hacia aquella cueva, la cual la verdad se miraba acogedora y perfecta para descansar un rato. La pelirroja hizo una pose de manos e insertando el kunai en las yemas de sus 5 dedos, dibujó un símbolo en la entrada del lugar.

— **Fūinjutsu: Sello de la serpiente oculta entre el remolino** —Nande había terminado el sello el cual daría una ilusión de que esa cueva jamás estuvo ahí, agregando que ni el Byakugan lograría traspasar esa barrera—. Aquí estaremos seguros Madara-sama.

— Gracias Nande—Agradeció asintiendo levemente su cabeza.

— De nada, Madara —Se limitó a corresponder las gracias del mayor. 

**(...)**

1 mes, un maldito mes sin Madara. Su boda ya había ocurrido, ocupando una falsa máscara de felicidad, ocupando una máscara con todos. Mi esposa me dio su virginidad, más yo se la di a él, la única vez que sentí su calor de cerca, la humedad de su olor me llenó completamente mi ser, dejándome moribundo y buscando solo, su propio calor. Te necesito ¿dónde estás?

**Madara.**

— ¡Madara-sama! —Nande se acercó a su esposo, el cual vomitaba y estaba sudando frío. Desde hace días andaba con temperatura y temía que podía ser una enfermedad letal.

— N-Nande —Siguió vomitando, hasta que cayó desmayado. Su alumna lo llevó a una cama que ella misma ha hecho a base de pieles de animales que cazaban para comer. Temía que uno de esos animales estuviera infectado y haya afectado a su maestro, ya que ella tiene mejores defensas por sus genes. Colocando sus palmas en su abdomen empezó a revisarlo. 

— Vamos, que puede ser —Nande abrió grandemente los ojos al ver que tenía su marido, se quedó seca sin palabras. El Uchiha podría morir sin los cuidados necesarios, agradecía a Rikudou Sennin que poseía una gran preparación en Ninjutsu Médico, ella era la médico principal del Palacio Uzumaki. Esto iba a ser un período muy grave para su maestro.

**(...)**

Madara se despertó casi sin fuerzas y vio que el lugar donde yacía, estaba completamente renovada, parecía un sanatorio.

Nande estaba lavando unos instrumentos y al verlo despertar, se acercó al pelinegro para examinarlo.

— Madara, le tengo una noticia un poco peculiar. Necesito que abra las piernas para poder examinarlo mejor —Pidió severamente, a lo cual el otro se avergonzó levemente. 

— Espera dime que tengo antes —Preguntó con curiosidad que podría ser que quería la Uzumaki ver entre sus piernas. Era una locura.

— Haga caso —Le pidió otra vez, manteniendo una mirada seria. 

Madara asintió levemente, Nande colocó aceite en sus manos para empezar a examinar el ano del mayor a lo que el Uchiha se sintió demasiado incómodo pero no le cuestionó. Le dolía un poco al sentir ese extraño tacto en su entrada, no lo sentía desde su última vez con Hashirama.

Nande se sacó los guantes de cuero, y quedó viendo a Madara algo pálida, temblando un poco a lo que le dijo al azabache su situación.

— Marido, incluso para mí que soy un médico ninja de gran prestigio es un caso muy extraño, algo que me ha dejado en shock y desafía todo lo lógico. Usted está albergando en su vientre un ser, está embarazado —Confirmó con su mirada asombrada—. Y es algo de alto riesgo, ya que su cuerpo es probable que lo considere antinatural —Finalizó, viendo fijamente a este. 

Madara quedó estático a aquellas palabras. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MPREG PORQUE SÍ. Mami Madara es lo mejor, así que espero les guste


	5. Capítulo 5: Un nuevo futuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara afronta la noticia de su embarazo pero un escuadrón liderados por Mito y Tobirama le complica un poco la vida.

Madara simplemente se mantenía callado y con un semblante serio, meditando acerca de la noticia que le acababan de hacer. Era algo demasiado increíble para ser verdad y le avergonzaba grandemente que estuviera en ese estado. Seguro la mujer Uzumaki le pediría explicaciones sobre como un hombre como él estaba embarazado y posiblemente el padre. Sus pesadillas se estaban volviendo realidad, el día en que alguien descubriera el vergonzoso de secreto de ser un chico sodomita que le gustaba ser sometido y penetrado.

Nande se limitaba a ver la expresión pensativa de su marido mientras ella pensaba desde ya en buscar muchos cuadernos para hacer apuntes acerca del estado del Uchiha, había escuchado algunas leyendas de ello pero jamás habría creído posible tal hazaña. No estaba en posición de juzgarlo y ya se imaginaba una idea de su esposo disfrutando tomar un rol de esposa.

— "Así que la unión de dos fuerzas opositoras. Quién diría que terminaría en ese estado, al final la piedra se refería a un bebé que reuniría ambos para obtener lo que se desea supongo" —Mantenía su miraba cabizbaja y sombría apretando los puños y pensando que haría con este bebé.

— Madara-sama como usted es un hombre le daré un especial cuidado —Nande le interrumpió, manteniendo un perfil serio y profesional—. Lo único documentado que tengo sobre embarazo masculino, y si se podría llamar documentado, son las leyendas de que en tiempos en que los clanes apenas estaban naciendo, algunos hombres presentaron la capacidad de concebir porque la taza de mujeres era baja. Y por lo que veo, las leyendas fueron ciertas y usted fue uno de los bendecidos por ese regalo—Finalizó para luego sólo esperar la respuesta de este. Se negara o no, igual lo revisaría y documentaría todo acerca de este extraño caso.

— ¿No te avergüenza saber que tengo gustos desviados? ¿por qué lo tomas con tanta normalidad? —Madara preguntó, curioso por el trato que estaba teniendo la pelirroja con él.

— ¿Por qué debería? Al inicio de nuestro compromiso le dije que no me importaba si tendría amantes. Tampoco me importa si te gusta un hombre como tú, más bien será algo importante que podré estudiar. Claro, si usted lo decide también puedo sacar al bebé de su vientre y así no tenga que pasar por ello —Ofreció mientras tomaba la mano del pelinegro.

— No sé todavía que haré con esto que tengo dentro, es algo impactante el hecho de que pueda embarazarme si soy un hombre —El Uchiha dijo mirando a su vientre aún plano.

— Bueno señor Madara, confío en usted que sabrá tomar una decisión sabia. Pero sepa bien que sí usted decide tener ese bebé, no me detendrá para darle los cuidados necesarios —La chica quitó su mano y fue a la salida de esa parte de la cueva—. Lo dejaré pensar bien, necesito buscar comida —Dijo sin más y salió de la vista del Uchiha.

Madara se recostó en la soledad y calma que le propiciaba el lugar, sólo podía pensar en que le podría pasar al niño en su interior. Maldijo por lo bajo a Hashirama y a él, porque de todas las situaciones que podrían haberle pensado ocurrir, sucedió la que ni siquiera consideraba una posibilidad. ¿Siempre había algo que lo ataba al Senju? 

**_ Hashirama. _ **

Había pasado ya un mes desde la desaparición de Madara y Nande, y era un grave problema para Konoha que ellos dos estuvieran ausentes. Su oficina se sentía vacía sin su amado y la impotencia de dejarlo irse llenaba su ser. ¿Debió haber apoyado más a su Uchiha? Le dolía la mala relación que tanto Tobirama como el azabache estaban encaminados, sin dejar los rencores de lado. Pero eran las dos personas que más le importaban y trataba de ser equitativo con ellos, aunque jamás bastó eso. 

Ya no lo soportaba más, ya no más. Estaba completamente fuera de sus cabales el fracaso de la búsqueda de ellos dos y pensaba si ya pudieron haberse ido del País del Fuego o en que rincón estarían ocultos. Se sentó completamente furioso en su escritorio, listo para tomar otro sorbo de té. Se sentía impotente, pero él lograría a todo costo su cometido, lo recuperaría. No se iba a dejar vencer tan fácil, palabra de Senju.

Mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos sobre su amante, tocó la puerta cierta pelirroja que tenía preparada una trampa contra su propia hermana. La Uzumaki se sentía culpable de la decisión abrupta de su hermana menor y si ella lograba volver, la devolverían a Uzu para que no fuera castigada duramente por los crímenes contra la familia Hyuga. Tal vez unos años encerrada la harían recapacitar del error que cometió.

El Senju dijo un sencillo "pase" y Mito sin más entró—. Buenas noches, Hashirama —Hizo una leve reverencia a su señor esposo mientras se acercó a su oficina—. Tengo una importante noticia que posiblemente ayude a tu búsqueda y podamos devolver a esos dos a la Aldea —Le habló directamente, con una ligera sonrisa.

— Hola Mito, me alegra que estés aquí —Lo agarró de imprevisto mientras sus orbes cafés se dirigían directo a los rojos suyos—. Habla por favor, sé que has estado ocupada también en esta búsqueda, así que cualquier aporte será muy excelente —Le sonrió de vuelta, invitándola a sentarse, cosa que sin más la chica hizo. 

— Cómo sabes bien, yo dije que el origen de qué no podamos encontrar a ambos es el talento de Nande con el Fuinjutsu y la habilidad que tiene con los sellos de camuflaje —Tiró un suspiro mientras acariciaba su frente—. Mi hermana es una oponente muy dura y ella ayudó bastante cuándo estábamos en guerra contra los Hyuga. Pero he preparado una serie de sellos que puede anular los suyos y permitir que podamos rastrear sus chakras —Sacó de su kimono uno de ellos y se lo entregó al Senju para que lo viera. 

—Espera, ¿Estás refiriendo a que tenemos al fin una solución para el problema que Nande nos da con su excelente camuflaje? —Hashirama se exasperaba un poco, aún pensando que lugar podría esconderse su amante.

— Nande Uzumaki, a pesar de ser una mujer la cual su destino era prepararse para ser una buena esposa, demostró un espíritu guerrero y es considerada una prodigio en el Clan Uzumaki. Para la era de Guerra de Clanes ella fue la capitana de nuestros soldados. Me cuesta aceptarlo pero me superó a mí en el uso del Fūinjutsu, el cual es mi especialidad, es una total maestra de Kenjutsu, tiene buenas habilidades en Taijutsu y Ninjutsu, y su segunda naturaleza es del Genjutsu, eso significa que puede utilizarlo muy perfectamente, más para su técnicas de sellado. No sólo eso, se destaca como Ninja Médico, aunque he de admitir que yo la vencí en ese campo. Ella es más que un problema de simple camuflaje, pero yo sé como trabaja y como su hermana sé como contraatacarla. Mañana es sabio llevar gente de nuestro clan para así poder anular su poder y al fin encontrarlos —Mito vio a Hashirama con una sonrisa mientras este se levantaba de su silla y le daba un casto beso en la frente, haciendo que la Uzumaki torne roja. El castaño tenía buenas ideas para recuperar a su amado.

—En estos días, nuestra paz es muy frágil. Madara falló ante su promesa de mantener esa paz y si queremos mantenerla, necesitamos encontrarlos. Tu ayuda será muy eficiente para poder mantener el equilibrio de la Paz —Le sonrió, llenándola de lindas palabras para ocultar en parte su exasperación por encontrar al azabache. Ella no era mala esposa, pero jamás sería el Uchiha. Y ella había encontrado la clave de su expedición.

La Uzumaki le agradeció con una sonrisa, mientras pensaba en el maravilloso ser que era su marido.

**_ Madara. _ **

Le dolía un poco el abdomen, el embarazo no era algo fácil, pero mientras descansaba en aquella cueva, formulaba un plan en su cabeza con su pequeño hijo. El era la clave para hallar la salvación del mundo, así que lo protegería igual que Izuna. Pensaba que podría ser, si un niño o niña. No es que el sentido maternal lo llenaba, era igual que le sucedía cuando su mamá le decía que estaba embarazada. Se preguntaba porque había sido tan débil ante él, tan sensible, él era Madara Uchiha y se había comportado como una delicada mujer ante el otro.

Si comportamiento anterior le daba asco, se había sentido tan débil y frágil ante aquel Senju, ¿y si era porque él no sabía amar? ¿y sí era porque él fue su primer amor? ¿y si era porque lo agarró en aquel momento de debilidad? Eran razones estúpidas al igual que su comportamiento, él era un Ninja, uno de los más poderosos ninjas, su nombre era temido en varios lugares, comportarse de esa manera tan ilógica era irracional. Su comportamiento sólo trajo problemas.

Furioso consigo mismo, inconscientemente se empezó a sobar el vientre. Acordándose de que cuando su madre estuvo embarazada de Izuna, ella y él le hablaban al bebé en el vientre. Oh su mamá, era tan buena, tan dulce, tan amorosa. Madara la recordaba llorar la pérdida de sus hijos mayores y como ella limpiaba todas sus heridas, como lo llenaba de mimos y caricias. A veces olvidaba que su madre también era una guerrera y fue ella quién le enseñó a manejar el abanico, especialmente su apreciado gunbai. No sería mala idea probar un poco, sin nadie viendo su pequeña debilidad. 

— Hola pequeño o pequeña, no sé cómo estás ahí adentro, ni cómo serás. Sólo debes saber que eres importante, para mí. Te voy a proteger al igual que tu tío Izuna, él seguro saltaría de la alegría para después darle un ataque al corazón al saber quién es tu padre —Siguió sobando su vientre, aún seguía algo plano, pensando acerca del padre de aquella criatura, que lo hizo comportarse de aquella manera, lo traicionó de la manera más cruel. Que estupidez.

Sintió un chakra entrar a la guarida donde estaban pero se calmó al saber que era Nande, quién había vuelto de cazar. La chica entró presentando la presa a su esposo, que esta vez era un cervatillo con 3 conejos, normalmente se podía comer eso en dos semanas pero ahora se limitaba un poco por la condición del Uchiha. Ella pensó que el Uchiha sería interesante cumpliendo el rol de una madre. 

Aún tenía que investigar sobre porqué su señor tiene el don de concebir bebés, y quién era el padre. Ella podía aprovechar a preguntarle acerca de Izuna Uchiha, el hermano muerto de Madara. Se enfrentó dos veces ante él y siempre notaba que tenía una mirada nostálgica y dura. Ella presentía sufrimiento interior en el menor de los Uchiha. 

— Señor Madara, voy a ir a desollar estos animales para prepararlos, me muero de hambre y me imagino que usted también. Ya sabe, por lo de su condición —Dijo mientras buscaba dejar las presas en un pequeño espacio que servía como cocina. 

— No hay necesidad que lo ocultes, estoy embarazado de una forma totalmente antinatural —Le respondió. 

— Claro, pero sigue siendo extraño para mí. No voy a perder más tiempo porque debemos buscar salir del País del Fuego lo más pronto posible. Hemos cambiado de asentamiento cada semana y ya tengo pensado otro donde está más fronterizo, los ninjas de Konoha son un dolor de trasero —Le recordó sin más y fue a empezar a desollar esos conejos y pensando en formas de conseguir más dinero y suministros para preservar mejor las cosas. 

**_ Hashirama. _ **

Después de discutir el plan que tenían para atrapar a ambos criminales, los dos Senju sonrieron—. Tienes ahora el plan en mente, así que necesitamos hacerlo. Tú más que nadie sabe como es frágil el equilibrio de la paz, así que tenemos que estar preparados para todo. Necesitamos capturarlos y mantenerlos en vigilancia, puedo lograr controlar a los Hyūga en caso de que lo hagamos y quieran tomar represalias inmediatas que lleguen a generar más violencia y dándoles una ventana para la lucha, porque nosotros sabemos más que nadie la peligrosidad de ese dúo junto —Tobirama sospechaba del buen trato que se la daría a ambos a pesar de ser un peligro inminete, pero estaba de acuerdo en ciertos puntos. Se encargaría él mismo de mantenerlo todo bajo control, como siempre hacía. 

— Bueno hermano —Tobirama se limitó a decir y salió rápido de la oficina. Le tocaría un largo viaje, aún no tenía su jutsu perfeccionado, pero valdría la pena si fuera por ver a ambos castigamos. Los va a rastrear sea donde sea que estén.

Hashirama se paró de su asiento y se acercó a la ventana a gozar del paisaje de todo lo que ha construido; no volvería a ser un Hokage impotente, resolvería todos sus problemas. Y traería de vuelta a Madara a la Aldea para que pudieran solucionar esto juntos y fueran los líderes que estaban destinados a ser. 

(...)

**_Días después_ **

Nande estaba ocupada, cocinando para su conyúge cuando sintió una serie de chakras extraños acercarse a gran velocidad. Colocó una mano en el piso para tener una mejor visión del panorama que tenían y apretó los dientes al sentir chakra Uzumaki acercarse y varios de ellos, incluida su hermana. Probablente Mito ya había encontrado algún punto débil a su jutsu y lo usarían para rastrearlos.

— Madara, tenemos que empacar rápido, una expedición se acerca, siento chakra de gente Uzumaki, especialmente de mi hermana. Ella seguro encontró un punto débil y dará ventaja a eso para rastrearnos lo más mínimo que sea —Avisó mientras buscaba sus pergaminos y empezaba a sellar todas sus pertenencias en ellos. 

— Deja mi hoz y mi abanico sin sellar. Yo los voy a distraer —La Uzumaki se horrorizó mientras negaba con la cabeza pero el Uchiha sólo endureció su mirada. No iba a estar acostado como una débil señora y dejar que los atraparan. 

— Está bien maestro. Espero no afecte al bebé, el chakra tiende a ser inestable en el embarazo y si fuerza mucho puede ser una tragedia. Es la tristeza del mundo shinobi, y por lo que varias mujeres murieron —Murmuró mientras seguía sellando varias cosas en los pergaminos y otras las guardaba en su bolso.

Madara se levantó, tomando ambas armas y acercándose a la entrada de la cueva para esperar su ataque. Sentía esa adrenalina correr por él, siempre encantado con la sensación que le provocaba la lucha y pensando en quién bailará con él esta vez. 

_ **Tobirama** **.** _

Los Uzumaki cada cierta distancia conectaban los sellos a un árbol e inmediatamente podían percibir si había un genjutsu en la zona y los chakras que ocultaba. Llevaban varios días de trayecto pero aún así no se rendían a encontrar a ambos. Mito decidió acompañarlos y era muy buena coordinando a sus subordinados. 

El albino pensó que era la correcta para esposa de Hashirama. Alguien fuerte, hábil, líder nata y que fuera alguien que era cercano a ambos y supiera su lugar y que era lo más conveniente. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su cuñada gritó que percibió un chakra familiar cerca. Ahora sólo quedaba disipar el genjutsu. 

— **Fūinjutsu: Cancelación del Sello 2, arte de las babosas** —Con un kunai apuñaló levemente su dedo e hizo un símbolo en un papel, para lograr disipar el jutsu de la otra Uzumaki. 

El perlino se alegró al divisar una cueva que antes no estaba ahí. Mandó a sus hombres a bajar, cuando los que habían entrando fueron empujados por una gran ráfaga de viento, y de ahí salió la sombra de una persona reconocible. 

— Vaya, al parecer nos encontraron pequeños insectos, estoy listo para sus miserables intentos —El Uchiha les dirigió una sonrisa socarrona, saliendo con su gunbai y con su hoz, junto al sharingan en sus ojos. Tobirama pensó rápidamente que es posible que sea una distracción para escapar, pero aún así creía poder dar lucha al Uchiha y capturarlo.

— **Suiton: Dragón de agua** —Sin más el Senju lanzó su poderoso jutsu para atacar al Uchiha y dar tiempo a su escuadrón de prepararse para atacar y capturar al criminal, aunque sería mejor darle muerte definitiva. 

— **Katon: Bola de Fuego** —Con otro jutso de agua le logró contrarrestar pero aún así no parecía ser suficiente para su contrincante—. ¿Quién quiere bailar conmigo? —Se río de una forma psicótica.

— Vayan por él —Grité mientras un brillo rojo se desplazaba velozmente. 

Madara se colocó su abanico y su hoz atrás, sólo ocupando su taijutsu y sus ojos, lograba dejar mal herido a quién osara atacarle, los cuales trataban aunque fuera de rozar su rostro. Reía con una mirada de superioridad ante todos y el Sharingan activado girando. Todos ellos estaban tirados en el piso, con fracturas seguramente. Pero algo logró golpear en la espalda al Uchiha y lanzarlo lejos, viendo que la persona responsable era nada menos que Mito .

— No nos subestimes Madara, quiero a mi hermana de vuelta —Dijo mientras sus manos sacaban bisturís de chakra y los lanzaba al Uchiha. El Senju la apoyó yendo a atacarlo con su espada pero el otro logró contrarrestar con su hoz. 

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tiene sucia sabandija? No te perdonaré jamás todo el mal que me has hecho. Primero mi hermano y ahora mi clan. Mereces morir —Mencionó en su rabia mientras seguían en una lucha interminable. Izuna era un doloroso recuerdo para el albino. 

— Te mataré Uchiha, eres un ser despreciable que jamás pudo dejar su rencor de lado —Ya estaba algo furioso por la actitud estúpida de él. Mito no podía ayudarlo en este momento, porque curaba con su chakra a los demás. Ya había hecho mucho dejando una apertura en la defensa del otro, y Madara logró separarse levemente de Tobirama, cambiando sus ojos al Mangekyp.

— **Susanoo** —Ahora sí todo estaba perdido para el escuadrón. Un esqueleto se presentó para proteger a su amo, destruyendo gran parte del lugar donde estaban. 

— **Suiton:** **Torbellino** **de agua** —Lanzó el jutsu para ganar tiempo, logrando siquiera lanzar al Susanoo de Madara algo alejado. Tobirama no notó que algo salió de la cueva, dirigiéndose a proteger al Uchiha. 

— Pobre rata albina, aún con tu despreciable muerte no podrás pagar la vida de Izuna, pero será un deleite a mis ojos —El azabache caminaba con el esqueleto del Susanoo, dispuesto a terminar la vida del albino pero este se alegró cuando vió que algo quebrara la armadura del ser azul, distrayendo al Uchiha que se desestabilizó por ello. Era Mito quién había terminado de curar a los demás del escuadrón y aprovechando el enfoque del otro en Tobirama. 

Corrió hacia Madara, dispuesto a finalizar con su miserable vida en esa distracción necesaria pero un golpe en su abdomen lanzó a Tobirama lejos y una ráfaga de viento también se llevó a la pelirroja. 

— ¿No crees que es algo cobarde de tu parte Tobirama? Atacar cuando tu enemigo está distraído en una pelea de un escuadrón entero contra uno. Lucharía contigo aquí, pero no tengo tiempo, nos volveremos a ver Senju —Los quedó viendo de reojo a ambos enemigos antes de desaparecer con una bola de humo. Mito le gritó que esperará pero ella ya se había ido de su vista, y sabía que la pequeña abertura en su sello probablemente ya había sido corregida por la menor, al no poder sentir su chakra. 

Tobirama se sintió enojado y apretó su katana con fuerza. Prometió en su mente que la próxima vez que se vieran, sería la última para el Uchiha. 

_**Madara.** _

Lograron moverse a una nueva cueva donde la Uzumaki trabajó rápidamente para ocultarlos. No podrían seguir en esta zona por mucho tiempo pero si sus planes los habían trazado bien, ellos se acercaban cada vez más a una zona portuaria donde una vez que tomaran un barco podrían alejarse mejor del País del Fuego donde ya no podrían buscarlo con la misma soltura. 

Se sintió levemente cansado y se recostó en una parte donde había una roca que bien serviría de almohada. Cuando volvió a despertarse, notó a su esposa cerca de su vientre revisando si había sufrido algún daño el pequeño ser que crecía dentro. 

— Que bueno que haya despertado, no puede gastar mucho chakra. El bebé está tomando parte de su energía para formarse y no trate de forzarlo a su rutina habitual de guerra, sería muy peligroso para ambos y una vulnerabilidad que aprovecharían los enemigos —Regañó emanando una luz verde.

— Que fastidio todo esto, sentí mi chakra fluir más duramente que antes hoy —Dijo para incorporarse suavemente, sentándose con la roca de apoyo.

— El bebé está sano, no tuvo ninguna herida grave, pero se distrajo demasiado en la batalla. Por lo mismo que el flujo de su chakra cambiará y dará gran parte al niño para estabilizarlo. Puede desarrollar anemia, así que buscaré como plantar unas hierbas que son buenas para mantener sano a las madre, o en su caso padre. Supongo que tendrá más complicaciones —Avisó alejando sus manos del vientre y levantándose de vuelta.

— Eso fue muy penoso, yo quería divertirme más —Esbozó una sonrisa de lado—. Después buscaré como vengarme pero ahora tengo algo de hambre —Tocó su vientre pensando en que no podría por el momento disfrutar de la batalla como antes.

— Deje que busque algo para comer —Salió ella del lugar, dejando solo al hombre.

Madara al verse sin nadie cerca, se sobó el abdomen, estaba algo frustrado con la vida que crecía en su interior, por su culpa no había podido asesinar al idiota ése y fue humillado por la Uzumaki mayor. Sentía que el bebé era demasiada molestia y más cuándo quería fugarse de ahí, y sentía su flujo de chakra más pesado que antes. Suspiró recostándose de vuelta en aquella roca, pensando en Izuna y como había muerto miserablemente por la mano de Tobirama. 

— Me las voy a vengar, Hashirama, Tobirama, merecen morir —Madara pronunció con pesadez aquella frase y trazaba nuevos planes. Mientras tanto, una figura negra con ojos amarillos los veía secretamente.

— Pronto reencarnación de Indra, pronto —Esbozó una sonrisa maligna aquella criatura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor dejen sus review. Me sería muy útil leerlos y también he pensado en traducirlo al inglés si les gusta. Es un capítulo corto pero es necesario para dirigir la trama hacia los puntos centrales de esta.


	6. Capítulo 6: Inicio de Madre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara se enfrenta al embarazo y el parto pero no es el único, ya que cierto Senju será padre dos veces.

****_ Madara. _ ** **

Después de haber logrado escapar del escuadrón de Tobirama, se movieron unas cuantas veces más hasta encontrar un lugar perfecto en la frontera entre el País de las Aguas Termales, el País del Remolino y el País del Fuego. Con suerte gracias al problema que rondaba en estas fronteras debido a la incursión de ninjas de Kirigakure y Kumogakure, ellos podrían pasar a segundo plano de Konoha y sus búsquedas.

Igual, su objetivo seguía salir del control total de Konohagakure y encontrar un lugar ideal para empezar su plan de venganza y poder criar al pequeño sin que nadie supiera de él. Nande tenía un plan trazado pero para ello primero tendrían que arriesgarse hacia Uzushiogakure donde ella sabría donde sacar los fondos necesarios para su supervivencia. Agradecía verdaderamente que el dinero no fuera un problema para el Clan Uzumaki pero igual tendrían que buscar siempre otra fuente de dinero. 

Los primeros meses de su embarazo fueron demasiados duros para el cuerpo del Uchiha. Todas las mañanas y noches no podía comer debido a las naúseas y el vómito que le provocaba la comida, y estaba bajando de peso en vez de subir. Nande lo ayudó con su conocimiento médico, preparándole brebajes asquerosos que olían horrible para así evitarse una anemia debido a la falta de nutrientes. 

Pasado los primeros 2 meses después de haberse enterado de la noticia, había adquirido un gusto por los hongos y vegetales como nunca lo había tenido. Sólo pensar en sopa de hongos o vegetales al vapor se le hacía agua la boca y sufría levemente cuando sus antojos no podían ser cumplidos. Estar viajando constantemente tampoco le ayudaba y cuando el pequeño empezó a mostrarse, tuvo que dejar de lado su ropa ninja apretada y empezar a usar más sus camisas casuales flojas que normalmente ocupaba en la seguridad de su clan.

Al cuarto mes agradeció a los dioses que las naúseas había dejado su organismo, pero el cansancio y la fatiga eran más evidentes. También vio que su pecho era más grande y muy sensible al tacto. A veces se ponía melancólico por la falta de presencia de Hashirama, disfrutando bastante de ver el cielo abierto y sus estrellas, pensando en las probabilidades de vida fuera de su mundo o simplemente admirando el paisaje. El cuarto mes, su estomágo abultado era visible y la Uzumaki le decía que era bastante grande para el mes que llevaba, que seguro sería un bebé muy sano y grande. 

Al quinto mes al fin pudo asentarse en su lugar actual. Tenía problemas de retención de líquidos pero aún así era más calmo y podía disfrutar secretamente su estado de embarazo. Había paz y no temía ya porque lo descubrieran, así como la chica pelirroja se mantenía más apartada y le daba espacio al Uchiha para lidiar con ello. Madara había parado su entrenamiento habitual y estaba engordando. A veces se estiraba y hacía ejercicios de flexibilidad no tan duros para su cuerpo, pensando en su madre y como ella lidiaba con el embarazo de Izuna. En todos estos meses tampoco la chica le había preguntado sobre el padre del niño, pero presentía que algún día tendría que decirlo. 

Todas las noches salía a mirar el cielo, pensando en su familia, en los hermanos que perdió en especial Izuna. Imaginaba diversas situaciones con su hermano menor al lado, como reaccionaría a su embarazo, como lo apoyaría, como seguro lo mimaría y se encargaría de cuidarlo. Se mordería fuertemente la mano tratando de contener sus gemidos y sus lágrimas que caían. Maldecería que se volviera más sensible a medida que el tiempo pasaba y sentía rabia pura hacia el clan Senju y el daño que le había hecho. 

Ahora caminaba por los pasillos del lugar, admirando que ya tenía completamente establecida una residencia digna de él. Iba hacia la biblioteca, la cual estaba llena de papeleo de las recién formadas aldeas, clanes poderosos, libros de Taijutsu, Ninjutsu y Genjutsu, así como una colección especial de Fūinjutsu en proceso hecha por la mujer Uzumaki. Este material serviría para el proceso de aprendizaje del futuro Uchiha.

Su embarazo ahora rondaba por los 6 meses, no tenía ningún problema con el dolor ocasional que le provocaba la criatura, estaba tan acostumbrado a este, que le daba nostalgia. A veces se quejaba igual de su sensibilidad emocional que le costaba más mantener su fachada dura y estoica, porque su interior era fuego puro. El dolor en su espalda y sus articulaciones le permitía saborear la época de la Guerra de Clanes de la que tenía buenos recuerdos, cuando ese idiota de Hashirama no le hechizaba con aquellas palabras de un amor que no existía y todo acerca de eso. 

El fruto de aquel falso amor estaba creciendo dentro de él, grande y fuerte, pero aún así no se molestaba en absoluto, sintiendo en vez de asco, alegría por el futuro prometedor que le esperaba. La profecía de la Piedra Sagrada se cumpliría en aquel niño que llevaba en su interior, lo presentía. Se sentó en una banca de piedra, después de haber tomado un libro para leer acerca de la historia del Clan Uzumaki. 

El libro decía que el Clan Senju fue el primer Clan Shinobi en descender de un hijo del Sabio de los 6 Caminos, pero hubo una época en que era muy numeroso y era comandado por dos hermanos. El menor de los hermanos se fue al este a una isla donde se hablaba de poderosos maestros del Fuinjutsu del que buscaba aprender el arte del sellado para darles ventajas a la hora de la pelea contra los Uchiha.

El hombre, llamado Kashin Senju, se enamoró del lugar y de sus maestras, casándose con 4 de ellas y llenándolas de herederos. En respeto a la isla que era llamada Uzu, su clan pasó a llamarse Uzumaki y sus descendientes a pesar de tener el cabello rojo de las esposas, tenían la vitalidad y cuerpo Senju que le daba aún más poder en sus jutsus de sellado, que finalmente se volvió su especialidad.

Su tranquilidad se vió interrumpida cuando Nande entró con más libros, para rellenar la biblioteca. Estos últimos meses había escrito todo sobre su clan, Fūinjutsu y documentaba sobre el embarazo de su esposo. Su relación se había vuelto más de compañerismo y ella misma le dijo que no era necesario que cumpliera con los deberes conyugales, porque la Uzumaki lo miraba como su amigo y no como el marido que se suponía ser.

En el interior le alegraba no tener que cumplir con ello y en tener tan encantado a la chica, porque aunque no sentía nada por ella, sólo respeto, era una aliada adecuada para contrarrestar el problema de su embarazo y toda su información sería de gran ayuda en un futuro. Madara miraba un futuro brillante donde el Mundo Shinobi se arrodillaría ante él y su hijo.

— Buenas tardes señor Madara, veo que está algo ocupado —Acomodó aquellos pergaminos, la biblioteca iba llenándose poco a poco. Luego se acercó al azabache, agachándose a la altura del vientre—. ¿Puedo ver cómo está el pequeño? —Preguntó al que obtuvo un simple asentimiento de cabeza. Sin más emanó luz verde de sus palmas revisando el estado del bebé y una simple sonrisa adornó su rostro—. Va todo bien, debo decir que el bebé está creciendo muy fuerte y grande también. Sin duda creo que será sabio prepararle una cirugía para darle a luz, no creo que su cavidad anal esté preparada para ello —Sus manos dejaron de emanar chakra, volviendo a incorporarse e irse al escritorio improvisado de piedra donde escribía normalmente sus cosas. Agarró una pluma y tinta y abrió su diario que estaba encima del escritorio para el estado del bebé.

— No habrá problema ningun con la cirugía, confiaré en ti para ello —Puso una mano en su vientre, para seguir leyendo la historia del Clan Uzumaki.

— Madara —La chica llamó la atención del embarazado—. ¿Puedo saber quién es el padre del bebé? —Preguntó con verdadera curiosidad, dirigiendo toda su atención al hombre que se tensó ante aquella pregunta, apretando el pergamino en su mano.

— ¿Importa? —Le cuestionó en un tono amargo.

— Lo hace, después de todo, el chakra del niño ya está formándose independiente del de la madre y es un chakra demasiado fuerte. Nunca había sentido un chakra en un niño tan fuerte como el del tu vientre —Dijo mientras la preocupación crecía en ella.

— El padre del niño es alguien que solía ser mi amigo —Replicó sin más, escuchando un ligero jape de la pelirroja.

— El padre de ese niño, tu amante ¿es Hashirama Senju? —La chica abría los ojos esperando la respuesta a su incógnita. 

— Es la única persona que supo hacerme flanquear. Pero él jamás sabrá sobre mi hijo, él es sangre de mi sangre nada más —Le contestó duramente, a lo que la chica se limitó a asentir en su dirección. 

****_ Hashirama. _ ** **

El Primer Hokage no podía estar más feliz, su primer hijo —hasta donde sabía— Estaba siendo concebido en el vientre de su esposa desde hace 2 meses. La noticia lo había llenado de completa alegría, pero en el interior hubiera deseado que el bebé fuera de alguien más. Caso imposible porque el otro era un hombre igual que él. 

El recuerdo del pelinegro lo llenaba de nostalgia, aquel su mejor amigo, rival, posterior amante, se había ido de su vida. Pero a él llegaba una nueva felicidad a su vida. Pensaba en el nombre de su hija y se debatía entre, si era niña llamarla Tsunami o Tsukine, o sí era niño su nombre sería Harume o Nawaki. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que tocaba la puerta, a lo que el castaño se limitó a un pase y ver que era Tobirama quién entró con una sonrisa poco casual en su albina cara. 

— Me siento completamente feliz que seré tío y la noticia es una gran alegría para la Aldea hermano, yo pensé que el asunto de aquel Uchiha te traería tu mente tan ocupada —Hashirama se colocó en su habitual aura deprimida, Tobirama jamás podía dejar de ser tan aventado a las palabras. 

— Tobirama, estoy feliz por ello también pero, ¿no puedes ser más suave? —Seguía en aquel ambiente deprimido.

— Bueno, pero me preocupaba bastante tu asunto con Madara, a veces creía que tu interés pasaba los límites de lo normal y te volverías un desviado —Se le heló la sangre con sólo decirlo, era como su peor pesadilla. Hashirama palideció un poco sin hacerlo notar al albino que estaba en frente.

— Los busco porque son un potencial peligro a la Aldea, es mejor tenerlos de aliados. Y más ahora que mi hijo está a punto de nacer, no podemos destruir nuestra paz para mantenerla a salvo —En parte lo decía por verdad, en parte era una mentira. Sólo para salvarse a los ojos de su hermano.

— Bueno, está bien supongo. Madara me cuesta aceptarlo, pero es un Ninja muy hábil y fuerte, mientras que Nande es una excelente Ninja Médico y una gran conocedora del Fūinjutsu. Serían de mucha utilidad en esta aldea —Eso no alejaba las sospechas que traía el albino al comportamiento de su hermano mayor, pero le daba un punto a favor—. Me retiro, tengo que hacer unos asuntos en la Academia así que nos vemos en casa —Salió rápidamente sin mediar ninguna palabra más, cerrando la puerta tras él, Hashirama se recostó un poco más en su escritorio, suspirando muy fuerte. 

— Siempre habrá problemas —Suspiró, pensando ahora en el Uchiha—. _"¿Dónde te has metido Madara? Deberíamos estar bebiendo juntos celebrando esto, pero decidiste huir de mí y destruir mi corazón_ " —Apretó sus manos. 

(...)

****_ Madara. _ ** **

Rondando los 7 meses de su embarazo, la melancolía llenaba su ser. Estaba en su cuarto solitario mientras su mano acariciaba su vientre ya notable y grande, pensando en el nombre de su hijo. Siempre quiso una hermana, así que si fuera una niña pensó llamarla Tomoko como la madre de su madre, pero si fuera niño se debatía nombres como Itachi, Sousuke, aunque cuando veía las estrellas, recordaba los conocimientos de astronomía que le transmitía su padre, y pensaba en la estrella de Shiriusu, un nombre hermoso. 

Su sorpresa fue cuando el bebé patió ante el pensamiento de Shiriusu, y colocó su mano sintiendo las pateadas suaves del bebé. Al parecer sería una estrella el pequeño, no pudiendo evitar sentir su corazón apretarse ante el movimiento de su hijo. Madara sufría mucho por causa de la separación con Hashirama, pero a la vez le daba alegría. Jamás podría soportar la vergüenza de poder concebir porque así todo mundo sabría que era un desviado del orden natural de los hombres. 

Su mano se apretó ante el pensamiento de Konoha, de la presión de su clan, de como los ancianos a quiénes había protegido con su vida se le burlaron en su cara y aceptaron la propuesta de Tobirama, humillándolo. Su clan lo humilló al haberle dado la espalda, considerándolo un demente paranoico. Él le daría las herramientas a su hijo para vengarlo. 

En su mente una melodía resonaba, como un flashback de un pasado lejano. 

_~_   
_No_ _contendría_ _la_ _respiración_ _si_ _fuera_ _tú,_   
_Porque podría_ _olvidar_ _, pero no perdonar,_   
_¿No lo sabes, no lo sabes?_   
_Los verdaderos amigos te_ _apuñalan_ _de frente._

_No_ _contendría_ _la respiración si fuera tú,_   
_Rompiste mi corazón y no hay nada_ _que_ _puedas hacer._   
_¿Ahora lo sabes, ahora lo sabes?_   
_Los_ _verdaderos_ _amigos te apuñalan de frente._

_~_

La música extraña hacía que su corazón se sintiera apretado, los cambios hormonales lo tenían algo sensible, pero no quitaba el hecho de que seguía siendo un aguerrido Ninja. Madara seguía siendo el Shinobi que todos temían y lo demostraría cuando ya no tuviera el estorbo del embarazo. Les enseñaría a todos a volver a temer su nombre, rogar por los Dioses cuando lo vieran. Se vengaría de este mundo shinobi que le quitó todo pero especialmente de Hashirama y Tobirama Senju. 

Es difícil perdonar a alguien que vendió a tu amado clan, que ese mismo lugar por el cual dabas la vida te haya dado la espalda, toda tu familia muerta, la persona que mas amabas en esta cruel guerra te haya sido arrebatada por el hermano de tu ex-amante. Lo peor, ahora por una aberración de la naturaleza estés esperando un hijo de él, era más deshonra en su familia y en su nombre. Sólo lo llenaba más de ira, tenía ganas de destrozar todo aquellos, podía sentirse plenamente feliz lleno de sangre, pero desgraciadamente —y por recomendaciones de Nande— tenía que estar así, sentado sin hacer mucho, ya que el pequeño se conectaba a su red de chakra, chupando como sanguijuela ése mismo. No podía pelear como antes, hasta que él naciera.

— Sólo espera un poco más Madara, sé paciente, tú puedes. Has resistido más que esto —Se consolaba a sí mismo, tocando su vientre, ignorante a las lágrimas que corrían en su rostro.

****_ Hashirama. _ ** **

Pasado dos meses, al cuarto mes del embarazo el Senju estaba desesperado por lo difícil que resultó ser el embarazo de su esposa. El bebé que esperaba con Mito estaba en un estado crítico, al igual que su madre. Esa mañana la pelirroja despertó con sangrado y su presión estaba excesivamente baja. Corría riesgo de un aborto y el moreno no se hizo esperar para trasladar a su esposa al hospital de Konoha. 

Ambos padres pusieron empeño para mantenerlo a ella y él estables,Mito dando todo su chakra y le lloraba al Senju que mantuviera viva a su bebé. Los habían colocado inclusive en una área prohibida del hospital de reciente fundación, el cual era para peligros extremos, donde los atendían con esmero, buscando mantener estable el cuerpo de madre e hija. 

Sólo esperaba lo mejor, no había podido dormir en días desde aquella mañana, ocupando su ninjutsu médico para mantenerlos vivos, dando toda su voluntad para eliminar el peligro de la muerte de ambos. El bebé merecía vivir, sintiendo a veces Hashirama que su futuro hijo era su esperanza por un futuro mejor y que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en su Aldea. 

— _"Ustedes dos vivirán, aunque me cuesta encontrar una forma, pero ustedes dos van a vivir"_ —Repetía en su mente el Senju, por primera vez completamente enfocado en un asunto fuera del ex-líder del clan Uchiha y el primer paso para superar la ida de este sin que el moreno lo supiera aún. 

(...)

****_ Madara. _ ** **

A los 8 meses de su embarazo, desnudo y sólo con un pequeño trapo estaba recostado en una camilla preparada por la Uzumaki, hoy siendo el día de la operación para sacar a su hijo de su vientre. Nande estaba preparada con guantes negros previamente desinfectados, llamando a la tranquilidad del Uchiha. Le preparó un té que le ayudaría a mitigar el dolor del corte, sabía asqueroso pero todo el contenido fue a su estómago. 

Pasado un tiempo, Nande empezó a desinfectar la parte del corte, Madara estaba inclusive muy relajado, sintiendo emoción por conocer a su pequeña estrella. La chica Uzumaki acercó un trapo a la boca del Uchiha para que este lo mordiera cuando empezara la cirugía y poder canalizar su dolor restante. 

Prosiguió para empezar a cortar la parte baja de su abdomen, para él era como un pequeño rasguño de un gato, la guerra lo había hecho inmune al dolor físico, él podía resistir más, sólo necesitaba calmarse. Mordía el trapo y ningún quejido de él se oía, ni siquiera derramaba una lágrima. Sentía aquella espera tan larga, pero apenas había transcurrido una hora cuando oyó aquel llanto.

Madara deseaba ver su hijo pero Nande se lo llevó a otro lado, donde lo limpió y preparó, y la chica regresó después con los guantes limpios y agua caliente, dicendo que todavía faltaba coser la herida y asegurar que no fuera a morir por desangrado. Él seguía deseando mucho ver ya al bebé, observar por sí mismo si estaba sano, si estaba bien. 

Sentía el pequeño chakra de la criatura al otro lado del cuarto, llenando de expectativas al azabache, ya que su chakra era tan denso, tan hermoso. Trabajando en el cuerpo del Uchiha con precisión y rapidez, la Uzumaki al fin terminó en unos 30 minutos, sintiéndose feliz con el resultado, mientras el cuervo reposaba en su camilla. La pelirroja fue al otro cuarto, trayendo al bebé en sus brazos para por fin presentarlo a su madre y darle su primera alimentación.

— Es un bebé muy sano señor Madara, es un niño —Se lo dio a su madre, el cual lo recostó en su pecho—. ¿Cuál será su nombre? —El mayor sentía un enorme instinto de protegerlo. Eran tan pequeño, débil, admirando sus facciones. El bebé abrió sus ojos a su madre, notando que eran claros y pensando en los ojos verdes de Hashirama una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por su rostro. Su pequeña mata de cabello todavía no podía verla bien debido a la poca luminosidad del lugar, pero esperaba fuera de color negro como la del Uchiha. 

— Shiriusu, Uchiha Shiriusu —Contestó aquel pelinegro, contemplando a su pequeño hijo, era una perfecta combinación entre un Uchiha y un Senju. No podía evitar sentirse débil ante aquella criatura.

— Es un nombre muy hermoso, les darés algo privacidad, necesito limpiar este desastre —Salió del cuarto con sus instrumentos quirúrgicos para limpiarlos también desinfectarlos y para registrar al bebé, la hora de su nacimiento y su nombre, así como terminar las anotaciones en su cuaderno de embarazo. Tenía gran trabajo.

— Así que tú estuviste dentro mío Shiriusu, sabes, eres muy lindo. Me siento feliz de tenerte, me gastaste mucho chakra y tiempo, pero valió la pena, te... —Madara silenció su voz al escuchar una risa aguda.

— Vaya Madara, la reencarnación del Sabio de los Seis Caminos en verdad está sano —Apareció ante él una figura negra, con ojos amarillos y de una forma asquerosa.

— ¿Quién eres? —Madara colocó en forma protectora a su hijo en el pecho.

— ¿Quién soy? No existo realmente. Estoy en tu cabeza, estoy dentro de ti. Soy tu voluntad reflejada en tu mente y sólo tú puedes verme —Explicó aquella sustancia negra. 

— ¿Dentro de mi mente? —Madara estaba algo sorprendido pero no lo hizo notar al mantener su posición neutral de siempre. Activó su sharingan para ver el flujo de chakra del extraño pero no había nada y no sentía nada de vida dentro de él, con lo que se terminó de convencer que efectivamente estaba en su mente y posiblemente enloqueciendo. 

— Yo soy lo que resta de tu vida pasada, estoy en tu mente, y a la vez conecto a tu pasado. Eres la transmigración del hijo mayor del Sabio de los 6 caminos, tú fuiste Indra en tu vida pasada, mientras que el Primer Hokage era Ashura en una vida pasada. Ambos son los fundadores de tu clan y el Senju. Ese hijo es la reencarnación del Sabio, por tener sangre tuya y de Hashirama. Si quieres cumplir lo escrito en la Roca, oye a tu mente y a tu pasado, ayudando en la crianza de tu hijo —Zetsu se arrodilló en frente del azabache, con una sonrisa cínica ya que revivir a su madre no parecía tan lejos, Madara estaba pensativo, tratando de digerir aquella locura, pero al final dirigió su vista al ser extraño.

— ¿Me ayudarás a convertir a mi hijo en el ser que está destinado a ser? —El más bajo río tenebrosamente, Madara lo quedó viendo con una mueca de cierto desprecio por su figura extraña.

— Por supuesto Indra —En un parpadeo, aquella figura desapareció, convencido más que era su mente quien jugaba con él. Pensó levemente en algunos sueños extraños que tuvo en el pasado acerca de bebés y con un hombre parecido a él. ¿Qué podía esperar en el futuro? 

****Hashirama.** **

El Primer Hokage estaba más serio que de costumbre, el bebé pudo salvarse apenas estando en un estado muy delicado y la madre recibía más cuidados que nunca para que su cuerpo resistiera el embarazo. Se sentía en una parte aliviado pero sus preocupaciones no parecían disminuir. 

Sería un largo embarazo e inclusive había dejado a Tobirama como Hokage provisional mientras atendía a su esposa e hijo. Faltarían al menos otros 4 meses para poder descartar el peligro de la muerte de su esposa y aún así no era poco común la muerte después del parto. 

Recordaba a su madre que a pesar de tener un cuerpo listo siempre para la batalla, el embarazo fue quien finalmente se la llevó. Un niño que nació muerto fue enterrado con su madre en el panteón Senju y los hermanos Senju se sintieron tan tristes con la perdida de su amada mamá. 

Butsuma jamás fue un padre modelo pero el temperamento dulce de Naki lo calmaba cuando era la hora de castigar a sus hijos, especialmente a Hashirama. Su madre lo consolaría y le permitiría llorar con ella la pérdida de su clan así como lo alentaría a seguir sus sueños y entrenamientos. ¿Su dulce madre le hubiera perdonado ser un desviado también? 

****Madara.** **

Se sentía tan mal, sus pechos dolían demasiado y su temperatura corporal estaba demasiado elevada. La Uzumaki le colocaba paños de agua fría mientras el bebé lloraba desconsoladamente, buscando el calor de su madre. 

El bebé apenas tenía 1 mes de nacido, y Madara se complicó bastante después del parto. Al principio creía que era un infección en su cirugía pero al final, el motivo era acerca de su producción de leche materna para sustentar a la pequeña criatura, en donde su pecho había sido el afectado. Su pecho derecho tenía un absceso y Nande lo tuvo que drenar y curar, esperando que mejorara rápidamente, mientras con el izquierdo mantenía alimentado a su pequeño, pero el exceso de trabajo le dolía. 

Su pecho ardía y cuando la leche bajaba era un dolor indescriptible. Pensaba en como su madre pudo soportar tal agonía así como la cama de parto era un gran peligro. Oír los llantos de su bebé lo motivaban para aguantar por él, sabiendo que si moría no tendría a nadie porque todavía no confiaba plenamente en la voluntad de la Uzumaki hacia su hijo. 

Y este sólo el principio de la maternidad. 

_***Shiriusu: Sirius Uchiha.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me informé bastante del embarazo y sus complicaciones así como sobre una cesárea debido a que todavía no me imagino un bebé saliendo de un trasero.   
> Por favor dejen su review y díganme que les parece el capítulo.


End file.
